Total Pokemon Island
by Mary Dovey
Summary: A new game hosted by three unexpected legendaries namely Magearna, Kyurem and Zygarde. And they chose 48 unlucky Pokemon to participate in the gore and torture known as... Total... Pokemon... Island! OC Roster Now Complte!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this will be my first story and I hope you guys will love it.

Disclaimer: I don't Total Drama or Pokemon

* * *

"Today, we're live at Total Pokemon Island where it seems that a new competition will begin!" announced a Chatot while being videoed by a Porygon. "The three hosts are currently discerning the lineup of contestants!"

 **000**

Three legendaries are discussing about the contestants. One looked a metallic girl with a dress that resembled a Poke Ball, the second looked like a green slug and the last was a whitish dragon.

"So Kyurem, do we have all of the contestants?" asked the metallic babe to the white dragon.

"I only have half, Magearna!" answered Kyurem.

"Why?!" asked Magearna as if readying herself to punch the fellow legendary.

"Only half of them were interesting! Most of them were boring, bland, plain or just stupid!" explained Kyurem.

"We accepted Zygarde here as a host so why not accept the stupid Pokemon?!" questioned Magearna tilting her head.

"I'm not dumb..." mumbled the slug-like Pokemon.

"Well, you are dumb looking!" teased Kyurem.

"Kyurem!" screeched Magearna. "Accept the stupids!"

"I already shredded those..." said Kyurem ready to take flight to escape Magearna's wrath.

Unfortunately, Magearna can levitate and float so Magearna captures him then proceeded to strangle him.

"Since I don't want to interrupt those love birds!" whispered Zygarde in a tone you can barely hear.

"I'll let you guys submit your Pokemon to participate in grueling challenges!" announced Zygarde.

"But be wary that we'll only accept 24 since the 24 spot are already taken!" continued Zygarde. "You can make up to 2 OCs so start making!"

"And we now have a slug to kill for stealing our jobs!" said voices from behind him.

"Eepp!" screamed Zygarde as he was grabbed by the two causing him to drop one of the forms.

* * *

Here is the layout of the signup sheets (I'll be using one of my OCs as an example but do not copy since they too will participate)

 **Name: Soledad**

 **Species: Sunflora**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Personality: Happy go lucky and very cheerful**

 **Label: The Cheerful Flower**

 **Defining Features: She looks like any other Sunflora so there's no defining features.**

 **Likes: Singing, Flowers**

 **Dislikes: Evil Pokemon, Fire**

 **Fears: Bugs, Fire**

 **Backstory: Soledad is an orphan who lost her mother when she was born while her father died because of a fire. Soledad now stays with her grandmother, Jackie who is a Jumpluff.**

 **Strategy: Go with the flow. Flower Power!**

Just follow the layout and you'll do okay. I'll need 24 Pokemon but you can decide their gender.

 **Chatot: You can PM the author or review about your OCs!**

 **Zygarde(being chased by Magearna and Kyurem): Review to save me!**


	2. OC Updates!

**This is the current list of OCs that were accepted:**

 **MALE:**

 **1\. Blister the Turtonator- The Bronzong Dude**

 **2 Trubbish- The Bronzong Dude**

 **the Metang- Alpha Carnage 11**

 **4\. Mimic the Mimickyu- Gnaremood**

 **5\. Glimmershine the Absol- 1Glimmershine**

 **6\. Elijah the Ninetails- Dark Arcanine 33**

 **7\. Hazel the Fennekin- TrickyEspeon**

 **8\. Jester the Treeko- JuniorLockz**

 **9\. PJ the Pachirisu- JuniorLockz**

 **10\. Ace the Vaporeon- Wiltarrow**

 **FEMALE:**

 **1\. Mimi the Mimickyu- Wiltarrow**

* * *

 **Only 13 spots remain. And also I decided to allow two pokemon of the same species to compete at the same time thus Mimi and Mimic.**

 **I forgot to ask about: Relationships. Please review or PM me about your OCs relationships or possible lovers.**

 **Here is a sneak peek of what we'll have coming soon:**

"What the heck are we going to do?!" asked Mimi hiding behind Soledad.

* * *

"So, do you want to be my friend?!" asked Mimi.

"You're creepy" replied Comet floating away.

"Shit this, I should've gone with the hard to get approach.

* * *

 **That's just some of what's going to happen during the story. Please stay tuned!**


	3. OC Re:Update

"So how many OCs are remaining?" asked Magearna.

"I dunno, we still need... a lot!" replied Zygarde

* * *

 **MALE:**

 **1\. Blister the Turtonator- The Bronzong Dude**

 **2 Trubbish- The Bronzong Dude**

 **3\. Theo the Metang- Alpha Carnage 11**

 **4\. Mimic the Mimickyu- Gnaremood**

 **5\. Glimmershine the Absol- 1Glimmershine**

 **6\. Elijah the Ninetails- Dark Arcanine 33**

 **7\. Hazel the Fennekin- TrickyEspeon**

 **8\. Jester the Treeko- JuniorLockz**

 **9\. PJ the Pachirisu- JuniorLockz**

 **10\. Ace the Vaporeon- Wiltarrow**

 **11\. Malikai the Decidueye- Alpha Carnage 11**

 **12\. Donny the Shellder- jalengu02**

 **13\. Max the Lampent- Guest**

 **14\. Draco the Salamence- FoxGirl 426**

 **FEMALE:**

 **1\. Mimi the Mimickyu- Wiltarrow**

 **2\. Destiny the Clamperl-jalengu02**

 **3\. Semora the Sceptile- 1Glimmershine**

 **4\. Lucy the Sylveon- Guest**

 **5\. Stephanie the Jynx- SuperDaikenki**

 **6\. Crimson the Lucario- Elliotkinlon**

 **7\. Alexa the Glaceon- FoxGirl 426**

 **8\. Felicia the Roserade- C.L Critical Lee**

* * *

 **The roster is now complete. Please stay tuned for next chapter. I'll post it soemtime this February.**

 **Here a sneak peek for Ep. 1:**

 **The 48 Contestants finally arrived on the island only to find trouble ahead. One host is down for the count after being left behind. One contestant tried to make friends only to fail miserably. After a cliche challenge, an unexpected contestant was booted off instead**


	4. And So It Begins

Magearna and Kyurem were waiting for the contestants by the docks. Magearna was twirling impatiently while Kyurem continued to poke Magearna's dress.

"Now that all of the contestants were chosen, it's time for us to have!" she said grinning.

"Stop doing that, you'll creep everyone out!" suggested Kyurem continuing to poke Magearna.

"I guess-" started Magearna before feeling something has poked her. "Kyurem, stop poking me!" growled Magearna glaring at the dragon.

"Sorry!" replied Kyurem sheepishly.

"In times like this, I wished Zygarde was here!" muttered Magearna arms folded.

"I guess..." said Kyurem.

As the two hosts were talking, a Lapras arrived carrying a floating puff of cotton candy.

"It looks like our first arrival is here!" pointed out Kyurem pointing at the puff of cotton candy.

Magearna turned towards the puff of cotton candy then smiled. "Welcome to the island, Lix!" greeted Magearna towards the Swirlix.

The Swirlix smiled back before drooling. "Now that I'm here, can anyone get me some food?" requested Lix.

"A hungry one, I presume!" smirked Magearna. "Just stand by the left of Kyurem!"

Lix slowly floated next to Kyurem's left side. "So, you have some cotton candy?" Lix asked the legendary.

Kyurem looked at him awkwardly. "Isn't that cannibalism?!"

"What's food is food for me!" explained Lix with bloated cheeks.

Moments later, another Lapras arrived, this time it carried a cheerful squirrel and a timid gecko.

The Pachirisu wore a red cape while the Treeko's color was noticeably brighter than a normal Treeko.

"Welcome P.J and Jester!" announced Magearna loudly.

"Umm... don't shout, it might kill someone" suggested the Treeko hiding behind the Pachirisu.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" assued P.J. lifting Jester off of his feet.

Jester covered his eyes in fear.

"I'm scared of heights!"

"Okay, just stand next to that Swirlix so we can proceed!"

P.J. nodded then walked towards Lix still carrying Jester.

"Put me down first!" screamed Jester.

"How I love the screams of innocent Pokemon!" whispered Magearna to herself.

After P.J. and Jester's arrival, a large Wailord arrived noticablely carrying a lot of contestants.

A shy Pikachuisque creature descended first.

"Welcome Mimi!" said Magearna.

"Umm... I know how to host so... can you be my friend?!" asked the Mimickyu quietly. So quiet that it can be classified as whispering.

Magearna snickered at Mimi. "Nope, just stand on the right side of Kyurem!"

"I'm great in following orders so I'll stand to the right side of Kyurem!" stammered Mimi wobbling towards her destination.

A Cottonee floated next to Magearna afterwards.

"Cotton is now here to win!" boasted the Cottonee.

"Oh great, you're here!" mumbled Magearna.

"I'll win-"

 **000**

Cottonee was now floating next to Mimi.

"What just happened?!" she asked confused.

"You broke the camera with your voice!" explained Mimi.

"What-"

 **000**

Cotton was now muffled with a pillow, courtesy of Kyurem. Kyurem then gestured for Magearna to continue the show.

Magearna nodded as a happy-go-lucky Sunflora and a Pokerfaced Carbink descended the Wailord.

"Omigosh, this place is so cool! Cooler than the brochure!" commented the Sunflora in awe.

"Soledad, you have to hate this place like any other contestant!" explained Magearna.

"It has some problems but it is a special place on its own!" protested Soledad.

"Just stand next to the girls!" huffed Magearna face-palming.

"I need to be fucking introduced too!" shouted the Carbink sternly.

"I forgot that Amethyst is here too..." grumbled Magearna.

"That's right bitch!" replied Amethyst floating towards the girls.

Kyurem rolled his eyes. "I bet she's first one out!"

"Nope, probably second or third and if she's lucky, maybe seventh!"

Amethyst glared at the two prompting them to stop.

The final pokemon descended the Wailord. It was a fox with tons of ribbons covering her body.

"HELLO FLOATING METAL ANGEL!" greeted Sylveon looking around wildly.

"Great, our first lesbian!" muttered Magearna rolling her eyes.

"Homos are people too!" protested the Sylveon.

"Just stand near the girls, Lucy!"

"Fine!"

Lucy walked towards the girls then greeted them politely.

"Someone said hi to me... this is great!" said Mimi before fainting.

"You're a decent bitch!" grumbled Amethyst.

Cotton continued to gag.

Magearna looked at Kyurem impatiently. "This is taking too long!" she whined.

"We'll make it through this!" assured Kyurem.

A ship then arrived. It carried a horny goo dragon, a bitter sandcastle, a mischievous flower, a loyal turtle and a shy dino.

"Welcome Goo, Sander, Felicia, Carmen and Amber" greeted Magearna respectively

"Life is just a dream" uttered Sander passing Magearna.

"Ummmm..." said Amber blushing.

"Just go to the girls!"

Amber walked towards the girls with Carmen following her.

"Wow! W-O-W! The girls here are so H-O-T Hot!" said Goo sweating nervously.

Magearna once again rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Go to the boys!"

"Yes, you hot skank!"

"I'm not a skank!"

"A whore?"

"Nope!"

"Not even a law abiding prostitute!"

"No!"

Downtrodden, Goo went with the boys.

Magearna turned towards Felicia to find the Roserade glaring at her maliciously. "This is the end of you, Riolu Man!"

"Riolu Man?!" said Magearna confused.

"Brycen Man is here to enslave this amusement park!"

"Just stand with the girls... and I suggest that you stop watching too much movies!"

"I need to kill Magearna!"

"Just go!"

Whimpering, Felicia strutted to the girls.

"You're so hot!" complimented Lucy.

"Thanks!"

 **000**

Magearna was now looking at Kyurem, right eye twitching. "Can we now call him?!"

"No, Reshiram is too busy!" complained Kyurem only to find Magearna already calling his sister.

The wind blew as a pure white dragon descended from the skies carrying 9 of the contestants

It quickly dropped off another Mimickyu, a strange lamp, a jumpy Patrat, an elegant Petilil, a sarcastic Minior, a fabulous Absol, a normal Rufflet, a smart Shellder and a nice Clamperl.

"You guys are sickos!" said the Petilil about to vomit.

"Welcome Lil!" declared Magearna.

Lil ignored Magearna then went straight to the girls. She noticed the shy Mimi and the happy-go-lucky Sunflora."I hate this island already!" she muttered under her breath.

Magearna redirected her attention to the other eight who have just arrived.

"Welcome Mimic and Jack!" greeted the iron maiden towards the Mimickyu and Lampent respectively.

The Mimickyu waved while the Lampent looked at the host poker faced.

"Just go with the boys!" barked Magearna sourly.

"Wynaut?!" chortled Jack causing Mimic to laugh. "Priceless!"

Magearna rolled her eyes then continued to do her job. "Hello Patricia, Lil's over there already, Comet, Glimmershine, Ruffles, Donny and Destiny" she called out respectively.

"I'MSOEXCITEDTHATIHAVENOTIMETOSPACEMYWORDS!" exclaimed Patricia bouncing up and down.

"Hello... goodbye!" grumbled Comet floating towards Kyurem. "Where do the genderless go anyway?" she asked.

"Where you feel comfortable!" yelled Magearna. Comet floated towards the girls afterwards.

"I'm so happy to be here with all of you!" said the Absol blowing at flutter kiss at the boys causing them to swoon.

"She's so hot!" exclaimed Lix drooling.

"I'm a boy sweetie!" retorted Glimmershine causing Lix to frown.

"Umm... this is awkward!" pointed out Ruffles quickly flying towards the boys.

"And last but not least are the Shell Siblings!" said Donny boastfully.

"There's still more coming!" scoffed Magearna.

Destiny frowns at the host. "What you need is a date, sex and a wedding to brighten your life. I would match you with that buff dragon over there!"

Kyurem blushed then flexed his muscles at Magearna causing the iron fairy to roll her eyes.

Soon, another Walrein arrives carrying four more contestants.

A sexy Jynx exited first.

"Stephanie, you're finally here!"

"Sadly..." said the Jynx not even eyeing the legendary.

"Just stand near the girls" sighed Magearna pointing at the girls.

Afterwards, a flirtatious Decidueye exited the Wailord.

"'sup beautiful!" greeted the Decidueye.

''sup Malikai!" said Magearna with little to no enthusiasm.

"I'll go stand near the beautiful girls!" said Malikai running towards the girls.

Kyurem snickered at Magearna. "Boys will be boys!"

A Kakuna and an Araquanid are the last ones who exit the Walrein before it left.

"Welcome Coco and Aqua!"

"We'll stand near the boys!" said Aqua brushing off the host.

"They're rude!" grumbled Magearna.

Kyurem snickered at her. "And so are you!"

The wind then blew again as Zekrom arrived carrying the last batch of contestants.

A studious Joltik, a gargantuan Boldore, an impatient Pumpkaboo and a plotting Fennekin exited first.

"Welcome Jolt, Door, Boo and Hazel!" greeted the host.

Everyone waved before heading to their respective gender.

A peppy Vigoroth, an inventive Trubbish, a lovely Glaceon and a nonchalant Ninetails exited next.

"Hello... HELLOHOWAREYOUIAMFINEANDSOAREYOU!" yelled the Vigoroth withe wide eyes.

Magearna sighed. "Vigor is here"

"IAMHEREYOUAREHERETHEYAREHEREWEAREHEREHEREISHERE!" continued Vigor.

"Just stand near the boys!"

"THOSEAREBOYSIAMBOYSWE'REALLBOYSTOO!" said Vigor running towards the boys.

"Hello... I would love to show you my newest creation!" started the Trubbish revealing some sort of glass. "I call it a Gorgeous Long Amorphous Spherical Sucker!"

"I think that's just plain glass!" protested Magearna.

"No it's not, Luther is original!" retorted the Trubbish.

"Luther, just go over there!" barked Magearna. The Trubbish didn't reply and pressed a button that he got from his bag.

"WHOOOSSSHHH"

The G.L.A.S.S. has sucked up an energetic bird.

"Luther, get that invention away from Corina!" ordered Magearna,

"Fine, but this is the last time you underestimate a trash bag!" said Luther walking towards the boys.

"Now that Corina's here, she can just go with the girls!"

The Glaceon stepped forward then cleared her throat. "Ummm... it's so nice to be here... I'm... a Glaceon!" stammered the Glaceon.

"Hello Alexa!"

"Umm... hello... Ma...Magearna!" stammered Alexa walking towards the girls.

Magearna sighed then turned towards the Ninetails.

"Elijah! How are your parents?!" Magearna queried arms folded.

"They're feeling peachy!" drawled the Ninetails walking towards the boys.

"I didn't know Mew and Victini were that insane..." said Magearna deadpanned.

"When was Victini sane?!" asked Kyurem mockingly.

"You're right!" chortled Magearna wiping off her tears of joy.

Just then, a nerdy Vaporeon, a badass Sceptile, a kind Turtonator, a crafty Metang and a yawning Seedot.

"Welcome Ace, Semora, Blister, Theo and Dot!" said Magearna respectively joyously.

"Hi!" said the Vaporeon.

"..."

"Salutation!" bowed the Turtonator.

"I'm not here to make any friends!" declared the Metang.

"Zzzzzz"

"Just go to your respective genders!"

Afterwards, a silent Salamence, a girly Mr. Mime, a happy Cubchoo and a sweet Stufful exited next.

"Good morning, Draco, Mrs. Mime, Choo and Bear!" greeted Magearna respectively stomping her foot impatiently.

Finally, a cheerful Lucario, a motherly Happiny, an addictive Grubbin and a annoying Shellmet.

"Welcome Crimson, Bliss, Volty and Shell!" said Magearna exhaling.

"And that ends our introduction of contestants!" said Magearna triumphanly.

She then noticed the sleeping Kyurem. "Wake up you fool, we need to show them the facilities!" barked Magearna.

Magearna and Kyurem led the contestants to an area with four cabins on it.

"These are your cabins! But be careful, dangerous and malicious things may happen in there!" warned Magearna.

"Great, now I can rape!" whispered Goo to himself eyeing Lucy maliciously.

"Okay, you may use the confessional but the first challenge is in an hour!" declared Magearna causing all of the contestants to groan.

 **000**

 ***in a pokeball shaped room***

 **"This is the confessional where our contestants can confess their secrets!" explained Magearna.**

 **000**

 **Hazel folded her arms in exasperation. "The competition are all lame so I can win this!"**

 **000**

 **"The square root of 110 is 10. 1,2,3,4,5,6!" said Ace nervously.**

 **000**

 **Theo smiled in front of the camera. "They should give up knowing I'll win!"**

 **000**

 **"Those suckers are-" started Cotton.**

 **000**

 **"This sucks, I never got a chance to use my bombs!" whined Felicia naughtily.**

 **000**

 **"Step 1: Make Friends!" said Mimi determined.**

 **000**

 **Lix continued to nibbled on an apple core. "This island needs more FOOD!"**

 **000**

 **P.J. continued to lift Jester. "I'm going to save the day!"**

 **"Okay... just put me down first!" whined Jester.**

 **000**

 **"Mom and dad were right! The shows were violent! At least Victini is not here!" sighed Elijah**

 **000**

 **"I'm just happy to be here!" said Soledad smiling.**

 **000**

 **"Fuck the hosts! Fuck the contestants! Fuck my life!" cursed Amethyst.**

 **000**

 **Destiny and Donny are chatting to each other avidly. "Let's win us a million Pokedollars!"**

 **000**

 **"Who cares about the money if there are girls here?!" said Goo drooling.**

 **000**

 **"Glimmershine is so hot for a boy and Felicia is the hottest of all the bunch! I'm going to get myself a girlfriend!" said Lucy determined.**

 **000**

 **"I'm going to play this game gracefully and make friends on the way!" scoffed Glimmershine applying eyeliner.**

 **000**

 **"Can't we just get this over with?!" moaned Boo.**

 **000**

 **"I'll use my greatest weapon: Loopholes!" declared Jack smiling.**

 **000**

 **"Luther seems decent and Mimi is fine but I'll win this!" said Mimic determined.**

 **000**

 **"It's time for me to prove that an actress can get dirty!" uttered Stephanie.**

 **000**

 **"I hate this game" grumbled Volty.**

 **000**

 **"All of the pokemon are so sweet, I like to hug them so!" commented Bear grinning.**

 **000**

 **Cubchoo blew her nose into a hankerchief. "Stupid allergies..."**

 **000**

 **"My inventions will win this game so you better watch out for Luther!"**

 **"This game is about to get dirty!"**

 **000**

* * *

 **That ends this chapter. This chapter introduced all of the pokemon. Zygarde doesn't appear for a reason that will be explained next chapter.**

 **Here are the list of Pokemon and their Labels:**

 **1\. Lix- Always Hungry Puff of Candy**

 **2\. P.J- The Fun Loving Hero**

 **3\. Jester- The Coward Who Can Do Stuff**

 **4\. Mimi- The Shy Girl**

 **5\. Cotton- The Television Breaker**

 **6\. Soldedad- The Happy-Go-Lucky Flower**

 **7\. Amethyst- The Foul Mouthed Poker Face**

 **8\. Lucy- The Random Lesbian**

 **9\. Goo- The Horny Dragon**

 **10\. Felicia- The Heroine of Evil**

 **11\. Sander- The Bitter Poet**

 **12\. Carmen- The Loyal Dino**

 **13\. Amber- The Timidity Outcast**

 **14\. Mimic- The Cunning Cosplayer**

 **15\. Jack- The Loophole Guy**

 **16\. Patricia- The Overreacting Girl**

 **17\. Lil- The Bratty Flower**

 **18\. Comet- The Mean Meteor**

 **19\. Ruffles- The Straight Man**

 **20\. Glimmershine- The Fabulous Performer**

 **21\. Donny- The Awkward One**

 **22\. Destiny- The Matchmaker**

 **23\. Stephanie- The Actress**

 **24\. Malikai- The Ladies Man**

 **25\. Coco- The Man Who's Just There**

 **26\. Aqua- The Sensitive Spider**

 **27\. Jolt- The Bookspider**

 **28\. Door- The Dimwitted Softie**

 **29\. Boo- The Multitasker**

 **30\. Hazel- The Wannabe Mastermind**

 **31\. Vigor- The ADHD OCD**

 **32\. Luther - The Trashy Inventor**

 **33\. Corina- The Energetic Cheerleader**

 **34\. Alexa- The Shy Genius**

 **35\. Elijah- The Nonchalant Know-er**

 **36\. Ace- The Nerd**

 **37\. Semora- The Assassin**

 **38\. Blister- The Lovable Oaf**

 **39\. Theo- The Crafty One**

 **40\. Dot- The Sleeping Guy**

 **41\. Draco- The Silent Manipulator**

 **42\. Mrs. Mime- The Attention Whore**

 **43\. Choo- The Infectious Bear**

 **44\. Bear- The Affectionate Bear**

 **45\. Crimson- The Not-so-Silent Ninja**

 **46\. Volty- The Poweful Bug**

 **47\. Bliss- The Motherly Child**

 **48\. Shell- The Annoying Douchebag**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **A challenge that has been done by almost all of the Total Pokemon Island shows. A contestant that began to play the game hard. One tried too hard to make friends only to lose the challenge for her team. In the end, a shocking choice was made eliminating someone else instead.**

 **Make predictions on who do you think will be eliminated next, who'll win. Comment on your favorite character and hatest character.**

 **Magearna: It's time to begin. Please review!**


	5. Jump! The Boring Beginning

**Last time, all forty-eight contestants arrived on the island. With a new season and new hosts, who'll be eliminated first?**

The forty-eight contestants were all acquainting with each other near the cabins. Mimi, however wasn't not successful.

"Hello, I'm Mimi!" said Mimi holding out her hand at Semora.

Semora arched a brow. "Are you serious?"

"I just want to make friends!" complained Mimi.

"Start with someone small!" suggested Semora leaving Mimi alone.

"I guess..."

 ***Everyone, please go to the cliff!***

Everyone groaned then went to the cliff for the first challenge.

 **000**

 **"Are all host supposed to use loudspeakers? It's so loud!" complained Lil rolling her eyes.**

 **000**

Everyone went to the cliff to find Kyurem and Magearna waiting for them.

"What will be our first and glorious challenge?!" drawled Elijah.

"Silence! Our first challenge is jumping off the cliff and touching the water!" explained Magearna.

Jester now cowered behind Semora. "Bbbuuuuttt, isn't that dangerous?"

"It... is!" replied Magearna smirking.

"So, we have to jump, that's it!" said Shell arching a brow.

"Yes! Each jump will gain a point for each team!" continued Magearna.

"Teams?!" said Coco confused while being carried by Aqua.

Magearna grinned at everyone. "There will be two teams!"

"Team 1 will be composed of Lix, P.J, Jester, Soledad, Sander, Carmen, Amber, Mimic, Jack, Patricia, Ruffles, Donny, Destiny, Stephanie, Coco, Aqua, Jolt, Door, Hazel, Corina, Elijah, Mrs. Mime, Crimson and Bliss! They'll be called the Adorable Arcanines"

"Team 2, on the other hand, will be made of Mimi, Cotton, Amethyst, Lucy, Goo, Felicia, Lil, Comet, Glimmershine, Malikai, Boo, Vigor, Luther, Alexa, Ace, Semora, Blister, Theo, Dot, Draco, Choo, Bear, Volty and Shell!" They're now known as the Ultimate Umbreons!"

 **000**

 **Jack cleared his throat then sighed. "I am going to use my loopholes to do this challenge! You know why? This challenge will kill me!"**

 **000**

 **Luther grinned widely. "My team is going to win this! With my dazzling inventions, we would kick all of our enemies…. Literally if we need to!"**

 **000**

 **"My team is so lame! Crimson and Elijah are the only ones decent!" complained Hazel. "Maybe, my magic might be of some use!"**

 **000**

 **"They have some nerve using my uncles' species names as the team name!" growled Elijah angrily.**

 **000**

 **"I think I'll be eliminated first... I can't move!" complained Coco as he was being held by Jolt.**

 **000**

"Okay, now that the teams are settled, it's time to start our competition!" announced Magearna causing everyone to split into the two teams.

The Arcanines then began planning on who will jump first.

"I suggest P.J.!" suggested Stephanie.

"Nope, I think Coco should go first!" retorted Hazel.

Coco looked at the magician raising a brow. "Me? I can't even move!"

"Less talk, more jump!" barked Hazel gesturing Coco to jump.

"I'll just jump... throw me!" requested Coco.

Jolt nodded then threw Coco towards the edge of the cliff hitting Hazel in the process, causing the pair to fall into the water.

"I... can't... swim!" screamed Hazel flailing his hands.

"Deal with it!" taunted Coco floating on the water.

"And the Arcanines now have two points!"

 **000**

 **Hazel was soaking wet and covered himself with a towel. "I-HATE-COCO!"**

 **000**

The Umbreons were still arguing on who to jump first.

"I'll go first!" volunteered Mimi wanting to impress the others.

"Mimi, don't!" said Semora worried.

"Don't worry!" assured Mimi.

She was about to jump only to be interrupted by Theo and Ace jumping. "Shit, the water's cold!" she whined.

"I know!" yelled Hazel from the Arcanines' side.

"And the two teams are now tied!" announced Magearna.

"Okay, Cotton's next!" suggested Volty.

"How about you?!" retorted Semora.

"I'm am... too dry!" complained Volty.

"I'll just-" started Cotton.

 **000**

Cotton was now in the water.

The Arcanines' also gained two points after Aqua and Jolt both jumped.

"We're one point ahead, so who'll go next?" asked Crimson.

"Who died and made you leader?!" protested Hazel.

"You!" growled Crimson.

"Don't fight, we need to be friends!" said Door standing in between of the feuding teammates.

"I hate your guts!" said Hazel sticking out his tongue

Crimson growled at the fox shutting him up.

"Okay, now that's over with, Soledad can jump next!" said Door smiling.

Soledad nodded then jumped.

 **000**

 **"I-hate-Crimson!" grumbled Hazel.**

 **000**

 **"I-hate-Hazel!" grumbled Crimson arms folded. "I know I should make friends but Hazel is an exception!"**

 **000**

 **"I can never play goodie goodie, it's time to form my alliance!" whispered Theo to himself.**

 **000**

Theo has called Malikai, Comet and Amethyst to the woods.

"Why the hell did you fucking call me here?!" asked Amethyst.

"I want to form an alliance!" explained Theo.

"And what's in it for me?" asked Comet smugly.

"Girls, friends and money!"

"I like where this is heading" commented Amethyst smirking.

Malikai's mouth water upon the mention of girls. "I'm in!"

Comet shrugs her so-called shoulders. "I guess"

"From now on, we'll be called Team Asteroid because we'll damage the competition!"

 **000**

 **"I know that Theo's going to betray me sooner or later but I think he's pretty decent" commented Comet.**

 **000**

"Who'll go next?" asked Crimson looking at the pool of remaining team mates.

"I'm a coward..." explained Jester.

"Who can do stuff!" retorted P.J. lifting Jester.

Jester looked at P.J. with disdain. "I told you that I'm scared of heights!"

P.J. didn't listen then jumped off the cliff still carrying Jester.

"EEEEEKKKK!" shrieked Jester touching the water.

Crimson turned back to the Pokemon who didn't jump yet.

"I'll go!" volunteered Jack.

Crimson smiled at the lamp. "I'm impressed, for a fire type, you're brave!" she complimented while glaring at Hazel.

Jack nodded then walked down the cliff towards the beach. He then dipped his hand on the water before returning to his group. "Is everyone satisfied?"

"Scandalized... and impressed in the same time!" replied Ruffles flashing a thumbs up.

"I'm so excited! MEGONEXT!" said Patricia.

Crimson nodded and the Patrat jumped off the cliff.

Donny and Destiny jumped afterwards.

 **000**

 **"Patricia needs to stop being overexcited. She's a female version of Vigor!" complained Stephanie.**

 **000**

 **"THATWASSOFUNANDSCARYATTHESAMETIME!" smiled Patricia.**

 **000**

Meanwhile, on the Umbreon's side...

"Where the heck are Malikai, Theo, Amethyst and Comet?" complained Lil fanning herself.

Ace rolled his eyes. "I think you should jump while waiting for them!"

"Me? My leaves might get wet and I might get wet!"

Not bearing to handle it anymore, Ace kicks Lil towards the edge of the cliff causing her to fall off. "Eeeeekkk!"

"That was amusing!" thought Ace.

"JUMPIGISTOJUMPANDITISALOCOMOTORMOVEMENT!" commented Vigor jumping off.

Ace smirked as he also jumped off.

Mimi, on the other hand, was being barred by Semora.

"Why can't I jump?" whined Mimi.

"You're a Mimickyu, your cloak might you know..." explained Semora.

Mimic then jumps off of the cliff while Mimi stared dumbfounded. "He jumped so can I jump?"

"No!"

 **000**

 **"I know Semora is so concerned but we'll freaking lose if I don't jump!" screamed Mimi. "Oops, I'm getting too loud for my shy self!"**

 **000**

"So, Glimmershine is next!" declared Semora.

"But my makeup!" whined Glimmershine.

"Just go!" yelled Semora forcing Glimmershine to jump off.

"Can I now jump?" stammered Mimi.

"No!"

"Dammit!"

 **000**

The Arcanines were ahead in terms of points as Door, Crimson(Hazel pushed her off) and Ruffles all jumped of the cliff.

"I'll go next!" suggested Bliss.

Stephanie shook her head in disagreement. "We can't have children jumping off of cliffs!"

"But.."

"I'll jump first!" said Stephanie jumping off.

"Now's my chance!" thought Bliss also jumping landing on Stephanie in the process.

"Bliss, I told you not to jump!" scolded Stephanie.

Bliss moaned in annoyance. "I'm old enough to do what I want!"

 **000**

 **"Bliss is still a child so she needs to be nurtured by a loving parent... like me!"**

 **000**

Malikai, Amethyst, Theo and Comet returned to the Umbreons after a few minutes.

"Where have you been?" asked Semora arms crossed.

"Umm... I'll jump!" blurted Amethyst jumping off the cliff with the others following suit.

Soon Semora, Lucy, Goo, Felicia, Boo, Luther, Alexa, Blister, Dot, Draco, Choo, Bear, Mimi, Volty and Shell remained for the Umbreons.

Semora eyed the remaining Pokemon with discomfort. "Choo and Bear can jump next!"

"But I might catch a cold!" complained Choo while being hugged by Bear.

"You already have one!"

"Oh... I guess we have to jump..." muttered Choo looking at the water sweat dropping.

"Just push them already!" sighed Semora.

"Gladly!" snickered Draco running to the edge of the cliff to push Choo and Bear.

Choo gaped at the incoming dragon then walked out of the way.

"What the?!" screeched Draco falling off the cliff.

"Hugs!" said Bear removing his grip from Choo before jumping.

"Two points for the Umbreons!" declared Magearna.

 **000**

Crimson smiled as Mrs. Mime and Corina both jumped off the cliff. "Who's next?" she asked eyeing the remaining 'dry' Pokemon.

Elijah was yawning in boredom. Amber was hiding behind Sander who was too busy looking at the sun. Soledad was sunbathing. Carmen was looking the water palely while Lix was groaning out of hunger.

"Elijah, you jump next!" suggested Crimson.

Elijah nodded before jumping into the bitter and cold water.

"There goes a good friend!" cried Carmen still looking at the water.

Crimson sighed. "He's not dead!"

Carmen gaped at the Fighting-Type. "Don't tell me he's now a zombie. Crimson faced-palmed upon hearing this.

Elijah was now dog paddling across the water waving at his teammates. "I did it!"

Carmen's eyes bugged out. "Zombie!" she screamed jumping into the water.

 **000**

" **Carmen needs to take a chill pill, zombies are a thing of the past, cyborgs are our new threats!" pointed out Luther snickering.**

 **000**

 **Elijah is now covered in bruises. "Breathe in, breathe out!" Elijah then scowled. "My parents aren't here to scold me but… I must… stay on neutral ground!"**

 **000**

Draco finally emerged from the water soaking wet. He was still mad at Choo but he needed to let go. But he was the kind of Pokemon who would hold grudges. He, for one also hated Bear and that dancing Sunflora in the other team. "They're too cheerful" he grumbled.

Shaking his wings, he began to think: What if I form an alliance? Most of his team were good-for-nothing gits. But some…. Had enough potential to be alliance-worthy.

"I should survey all of the teammates before choosing for my alliance!" he whispered to himself. He was not the type of Pokemon who would normally rush into these kind of things.

 **000**

" **This is going to be toughie since even the host has negative IQ!" scoffed Draco.**

 **000**

Semora finally had enough of Mimi's shenanigans and decided to lock her in the cabins. Mimi felt her rage rising up considering that the temperature of the room rose by a few degrees Celcius.

"Who cares about Semora, I need better friends! That's right… I have… FRIENDS!" muttered Mimi gritting her teeth.

 **000**

Semora frowned at the huge number of Pokemon in her team left on top of the cliff. "So… who'll jump next?!"

Luther kindly went forward holding what seems to be a new-fangled device. "I'll kindly help with new invention!"

"It looks like a piece of garbage!" scoffed Shell.

Luther shook his head in disagreement. "This is not just your average garbage, I call it a S.L.I.D.E. or what I would like to call the Suction Ladder Illegally Destroying Eardrums….!"

"Uh… yippee!" commented Blister smiling.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" said Shell mockingly.

Luther rolled his eyes then pressed a button.

*CREEEEAAAKKKK!*

Semora covered her ears in dismay. "I guess he's right about it destroying eardrums… MINE!"

Luther smirked at his teammates. "It's not over yet!" He took out a switch from inside of his bag then pulled it.

His teammates didn't have any time to react as they were all sucked by his infernal devide which spits them out at the bottom of the cliff.

"That was fun! Let's do that again!" smiled Luther playfully.

Magearna suddenly teleports in front of them. "And the winner is the…. Arcanines!"

"What?!" yelled the Umbreons in unison. "But we all jumped!"

Magearna tilted her head in confusion. "Everyone didn't, you're clearly missing someone!"

Everyone looked around. Semora face-palmed. "I forgot Mimi… I forcefully didn't make her jump!"

She didn't want Mimi to get in trouble so she decided to call the latter.

 **000**

Mimi was lying in fetus position while rocking herself to sleep. "Sleep tight, Mimi…. I'm going to have a horrible end!"

Her moping was interrupted by Semora bursting into the cabin. "Mimi, you're in hot water!"

Mimi hissed at the Sceptile then hid under the bed.

"Mimi, I'm sorry so just come out of there! You'll… you might get voted off!"

The Mimickyu didn't reply and continued to hide from Semora.

 **000**

" **I have no choice… but to vote myself!" muttered Semora.**

 **000**

 **Mimi sighed. "I…. I'm never…. ever…. going to leave my shell ever again!"**

 **000**

Theo met up with his alliance in the woods.

"So, who do you want to vote off?" queried Theo.

Comet grinned. "That Mimickyu girl!"

Amethyst arched a brow in confusion. "Why her?"

"She's expendable! And we never saw her jump so maybe she cost our win!" explained Comet.

Malikai groaned. "Can't we vote for Cotton? She's also expendable and she's not that ho… I mean useful!"

Theo sighed. "I guess…. Tonight, we 're eliminating that cottonweed!"

 **000**

" **Idiots!" muttered Theo.**

 **000**

Meanwhile, the Umbreons barring the members of Theo's alliance, Mimi and Semora were in the mess hall discussing who to eliminate.

"I suggest Cotton!" suggested Shell arms crossed.

Cotton glares at the Shellmet. "What about Shell instead!"

Luther shook his head in this agreement. "What if we vote for someone who's not here?"

Everyone nodded in agreement then dispersed.

 **000**

At the camp fire ceremony, Magearna twirled around in a blue evening gown while Kyurem donned a tuxedo.

"Since, we have too many contestants, I'll just give everyone their PokePuffs but Amethyst, Semora Cotton and Mimi!"

Mimi drooped on her seat sadly. Semora was sitting impatiently. Amethyst rolled her eyes. While Cotton was confident.

"And our first out is"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Cotton!"

Cotton gaped as her name was called.

"Me? You guys-"

 **000**

"Okay, our second out-" started Magearna.

"Second out? I thought Cotton would be out!" protested Amethyst.

Magearna grinned at the Carbink. "I forget to warn you, this is a double elimination!"

Everyone moaned in annoyance.

"And our second departure belongs to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Amethyst!"

"What?! Someone voted for me!" screeched Amethyst in disbelief.

No one replied.

"I'm so going to kill you all!"

 **000**

 **Amethyst gritted her teeth in annoyance. "I hate this game!"**

 **000**

Amethyst and Cotton were now strapped to each other as they are placed on a catapult.

"Are you ready?" Magearna asked the two.

All Cotton could do was scream while Amethyst tried to escape.

"I'll enjoy this!" commented Magearna pulling the lever activating the catapult which hurling the two Pokemon off of the island.

 **000**

 **Even I admit that this chapter was shitty…. Very shitty. Amethyst and Cotton got booted off.**

 **All I did in this chapter was a lot of foreshadowing. I hinted a relationship in this chapter. Please guess.**

 **Next Chapter: To make up for Magearna's shitty challenge and chapter, Kyurem steps forward to make all of the contestant's lives hell. With new alliances come new challenges. In the end, two contestants were sent off.**


	6. Mundane Mountain

Mimi lay on her bed with a shred of regret. She felt ache in her heart just by hating Semora.

Mimi sighed. "Semora is just a Sceptile…"

She closed her eyes then fell asleep.

 **000**

On another side of the island, Semora was skipping stones. She doesn't open to just anyone… but why was it easy to open up to Mimi the Mimickyu. Was it Mimi's pheromones? She shouldn't have lowered her guard and now she was vulnerable.

She took a deep breath then exhaled. "I need to fix what I have started…"

"Then, let me help you!" she heard.

She quickly turned around to find Malikai pouting his beak at her.

Semora rolled her eyes upon seeing Malikai. "What are you here for?"

Malikai crossed his wings. "I'm here to court you! And you're going to say yes…. Like they all do!"

Semora took out a dagger then lunged at Malikai with the dagger awfully close to the bird's neck.

"I like feisty girls!" said Malikai smiling smugly.

Sighing, Semora hid her dagger then folded her arms. "Malikai, what do you really want?"

"A kiss!"

 **000**

 **Malikai rubbed his bruise eye in confusion. "Did my charm just fail? Or was Semora playing very hard to get?!"**

 **000**

 **Semora cracked her knuckles in anger. "That bird is going to taste my fury when he flirts with me again!"**

 **000**

Destiny was seating on her bed chatting with her dear brother Donny. They were conversing on their favorite topic: relationships! Especially Donny's.

"So Donny, who among the campers do you find attractive?"

Donny thought about for a minute before replying. "Carmen, Amber, Crimson and Glimmershine are kinda hot!"

"I get the first three but…. Glimmershine is a boy!"

Donny gaped in realization. "Now you tell me! I was going to confess my love to him!"

"Dear brother, let me handle it! I'll make sure you find a girl during your stay on the island!"

Donny arched a brow. "That's what you said with the Buneary!"

"I know-"

"And with the Slowpoke, Maractus, Pawniard and Lileep!" continued Donny.

Destiny sighed then frowned. "You had weird taste!" Her frown then turned to a smile. "But trust me! It will all work out!"

 **000**

" **I hope so!" mumbled Donny.**

 **000**

" **What Donny needs is more confidence! Because with his anxiety, even I won't date him!" pointed out Destiny.**

 **000**

Team Asteroid met up in the woods for another meeting.

Theo continued to float around in anger. "I can't believe one of us was kicked out first!"

Comet looked at the Metang concerned. "Don't worry! Let's plan who to take down first!"

Malikai nodded in agreement. "A good plan is needed to find girls so it will be a good idea to plan ahead!"

"I guess…. For now, we'll target trash boy!" sighed Theo.

"Luther?" said Malikai confused. "He helped us during the last challenge!"

"We still lost! And besides, he's a threat!" explained Theo.

Malikai and Comet both sighed before nodding in agreement.

 **000**

 **Theo continued to bang his head at the confessional. "This time, I'll be the bad guy then they'll know…. THEYYY'LL ALLLL KNNOOOWWW!"**

 **000**

Draco, Lil, Boo, Shell and Felicia all gathered at another area in the forest. The latter four were all waiting impatiently for whatever Draco has got to say.

"So Twohead, why did you call us here?" asked Lil arms folded.

Draco grinned at the flower. "I call you here to form an alliance!"

Felicia frowned at the dragon. "I'm a heroine! Not a villain so… I'll ditch!" she said leaving the others.

"Ummmm….. I think leaving might be good!" said Shell nervously.

Boo smacked the bug in his forehead. "Be brave! You are here because you are deemed worthy of being in an alliance!"

Shell blushed at the pumpkin. "Shucks… I guess I can join!"

"So it's settled! I hereby call ourselves Team Eclipse because we will cast upon a dark shadow onto the competition!" cackled Dravo.

Everyone all cackled in unison.

 **000**

" **Clueless, all of them" muttered Draco.**

 **000**

 **Boo smirked at the camera. "Draco is so predictable"**

 **000**

Stephanie held a diaper in her hand as she chased after Bliss.

"Bliss, you forgot your diaper!"

Bliss looked back at her then stuck out her tongue. "You can't catch me!"

Unfortunately for Bliss, she was stopped dead on her tracks by Stephanie arms folded.

"Ho… HOW DID YOUU CAUGHT UP WITH ME!?" stammered Bliss surprised.

"I'm a Psychic-Type so I… get some priveleges!"

Bliss groaned as Stephanie placed her in a diaper.

 **000**

 **Stephanie struck a thoughtful pose. "For an actress, I'm so hot!" She then blew air kisses at the camera.**

 **000**

 **Bliss moaned in annoyance. "Stephanie needs to take a chill pill, I'm like older than her!"**

 **000**

"Everyone, please head to the base of the rocky mountains for the next challenge! Be careful so you may not get lost…. Because we'll never launch search parties for you!"

Everyone moaned to the fact of a new challenge as they began to make their way to the rocky mountain base.

 **000**

" **Is this going to be mountain climbing challenges?" groaned Dot yawning. "I'm freaking tired so they must not push me!"**

 **000**

 **Jester smiled in determination. "I wonder what lies ahead…" Suddenly, he droops down. "I hope none of us die"**

 **P.J. suddenly appears from behind him. "Use your skills!"**

 **Jester rolled his eyes at his friend. "I'll try…."**

 **000**

At the mountain base, they met the smiling faces of Kyurem and Magearna with the third host that was absent for the last challenge.

"Um… who's the third guy?" asked Ruffles.

The third host was slug-like and mostly green. It rolled its eyes. "Does anyone not know me? I'm Zygarde!"

Mimic scoffed. "Isn't that the brand of tuna?!"

Zygarde sighed in annoyance. "No… no it isn't… sadly but it's time for a challenge Kyurem prepared for us!"

"Kyurem? I thought Magearna makes all of the challenges!" said Ace intrigued.

Kyurem smirked at the campers. "It's one of the twists for this season! Magearna, Zygarde and I will take turns in making the challenge and we'll make sure that we'll add…. Surprising twists!"

"Twists? There are more!" exclaimed Alexa.

Kyurem took a quick breath. "The voting process will also be different-"

"Why wasn't that process used in the last challenge?!" said Boo impatiently.

"Well, we just thought about it! We've attach lie detectors in the confessional so when you vote… it will be the truth!" explained Kyurem.

"So no more random voting" said Elijah nonchalantly.

Kyurem nodded. "And Jack, the confessional is loophole proof so don't try to loophole your way out of that!"

"Dammit!"

"Can't we just get this over with and just explain the challenge?!" said Lil.

Kyurem rolled his eyes. "The challenge is a simple race to the top of the mountain!"

"That seems easy enough!" scoffed Theo.

"But there will be booby traps and attacking is allowed so you must be wary of that!" continued Kyurem smirking.

"Um… Jester disappeared!" pointed P.J.

"I'm right here!" they heard.

"Where the heck did that came from?!" screeched Amber nervously.

"Okay, no more interrupting so I can finish! The first team to have all of their members at the peak wins! It's as easy as that!"

"Right!'" drawled Elijah. "Let's just start this challenge! My legs are aching"

Kyurem nodded as Magearna now held a starting gun.

"On your marks… get see. GOOOO!"

The two teams were now off to the top unaware of the challenges ahead.

 **000**

 **P.J. lifts the toilet seat up then peeks inside. "Jester's not here either! Where could he be?!"**

 **000**

 **Destiny frowned at the camera. "This is lame! I can't hook up Donny with a girl during a race! That will mess our team up!"**

 **000**

Coco was on Jolt's back and they were lagging behind on the race. All Coco can do was spout words of encouragement which was not enough to motivate Jolt to move faster"

"Jolt, can we faster?" offered Coco.

Jolt sighed. "I'm very slow but… I'll try!"

Jolt speeded up a little overtaking Lil and Theo who were now in dead last.

"I can't believe the only thing slower than me is a floating hunk of junk!" grumbled Lil.

Theo glared at Lil as he overtook her. "Now I'm last!"

 **000**

" **Lil is expendable and she is pretty much a snobby cocky bitch! She will be our next target!" grumbled Theo clearly annoyed.**

 **000**

Elijah was leading in the race with Patricia and Vigor closely behind him.

"Should I or shouldn't I?" he thought.

Without his parents, his conscience was troubled as his mentality slowly took a turn for the worse. Elijah rubbed his scarf in melancholy, like his uncles, he was losing himself.

He shook his head in disdain. "This was only the second challenge, he cannot snap now!"

Patricia then overtook him. "HIBYEWHYAREMYEYESSOFAST?!"

Elijah sighed as he sped up.

 **000**

Jack was particularly confident with himself. Even without loopholes, he can survive.

"I'm going to win this!" he thought until he bumped his head on the wall.

"Ou-"

*CRASH*

The rocks came falling down from above. Jack did his best to dodge the rocks until he was on the other side.

"So far so-" started Jack only to be crushed by a rock.

 **000**

 **Jack looked at the camera confidently. "A rock is not enough to face the 'Loophole Lampent'"**

 **000**

Comet didn't care about the competition. All she did was float idly as Lil overtook her. Comet smiled.

"Suckers!" she smirked suddenly speeding up hitting Lil on the way.

"Fuck you!" cursed Lil upon being hit by Comet.

 **000**

 **Theo continued to laugh in the confessional.**

 **000**

Mimi was moving in her own pace trying to avoid Semora's gaze.

"Never look… be shy!"

She was then interrupted by Lucy stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Mimi! Howz are you?!" asked Lucy smiling.

Mimi arched a brow. "Howz?"

Lucy nodded. "Wanna search for dank memes later?"

"Dank? Memes?" said Mimi scratching her head in confusion.

Lucy nodded jumping up and down.

Destiny then noticed the two not moving then approached them.

"Um… isn't this supposed to be a race?" she stammered confused.

Lucy frowns. "I hate contests! Let's just talk about dank memes!"

Destiny tilted her pearl in confusion. "Dank? Memes?"

"I knew it doesn't make sense!" moaned Mimi.

 **000**

 **Lucy continued to laugh maniacally. "Beware the power of the Dank Memegician!"**

 **000**

" **She seems nice!" smiled Mimi.**

 **000**

" **Dammit, I should've asked if anyone of them liked Donny!" muttered Destiny.**

 **000**

Semora rolled her eyes as Malikai flirted with her… AGAIN!

"I swear, I would kill him if he continues to do that!" whispered Semora to herself.

"Babe, just accept me!" she heard from another side of the mountain.

"Great, just great! I now have to deal with him and make up with Mimi!" groaned Semora as she stepped on a pressure plate causing a pit to appear.

Fortunately, Semora was a trained assassin so she didn't have any trouble….. but Donny, Ace and Amber did.

"How did a pit get here?!" queried Donny annoyed.

"Umm… it just did!" blurted Amber.

"It would be illogical! As you can see-" started Ace making his two companions fall asleep.

 **000**

" **They should appreciate the power of… SCCIIIEEENCCEE!" exclaimed Ace.**

 **000**

" **Where's my pillow when I need it" mumbled Donny half-asleep.**

 **000**

Dot was starting to get sluggish then suddenly, he fell asleep. Blister saw this then sighed. "I guess I'll carry you!"

Blister lifted the seed then placed him on his back. "Off we-" Just as Blister was about to set out, Lil fell unconscious beside him.

"I'll help you!"

 **000**

Hazel was beginning to get tired. She looked behind him to find that Crimson was nowhere to be seen. He can't rest now, he cannot stand being beaten by that ugly, weak, beautiful piece of trash. He shook his head.

"I need to win this!" he muttered.

 **000**

Patricia, Elijah and Vigor was in the final stretch of the competition. Patricia and Vigor were still running fast while Elijah felt he might collapse.

"I… need… to …. Lie down!" he moaned panting.

Elijah sat down for a quick break then watched Carmen, Stephanie, Goo, Glimmershine and Felicia all overtook him.

He rolled his eyes. "I'll just catch up!" he muttered.

 **000**

Blister was now carrying Dot, Lil, Theo, Comet, Boo, Shell, Volty, Destiny, Mimi, Lucy, Donny, Ace and Amber.

"Are you sure you can carry all of us?" asked Ace concerned.

Blister nodded. "I… am… doing just fine!"

"Right…" drawled Ace.

"I also ask… why did we bring along members of the other team?!" asked Theo eyeing Destiny, Donny and Amber with discomfort.

"We need to help each other out!" explained Blister.

Theo rolled his eyes at the turtle as they moved on.

 **000**

" **Blister is such a pain helping others! He doesn't… even know… that they'll frame you for their crimes!" fumed Theo.**

 **000**

 **Blister frowned. "I wonder what's chewing Theo…"**

 **000**

Elijah finally reached the finish line and found almost everyone there.

"Great, I'm not last!" he sighed in relief.

"And I was first!" boasted Patricia.

"Nope, Jester was here first!" retorted Kyurem.

"The cowardly gecko?" said Elijah confused.

P.J. nodded. "He was here first! He climbed up while Kyurem was explaining the challenge!"

"Figures…" mumbled Elijah.

"Let's just wait for the others!" said Kyurem checking his watch.

 **000**

Blister panted as he touched the finish line. Everyone on his back stepped off except for Dot who was sound asleep.

"And our winners are the Arcanines!" declared Kyurem.

"And the Umbreons lose again!" snorted Magearna mockingly.

The Arcanines all cheered while the Umbreons groaned to their loss.

 **000**

" **That sucked… now we have to vote someone off!" huffed Draco.**

 **000**

 **Jester flashed a narrow smile. "Um… I was glad that I proved myself but won't I be a threat?"**

 **000**

Lucy met up with Mimi and Destiny in the middle of the campsite. Lucy was holding a tablet.

"Are you ready to read some memes?!" enthused Lucy smiling.

Mimi nodded reluctantly while Destiny shrugged her shoulder.

"Goody! I have some dank ones saved in here!" she explained showing the two some memes.

 **000**

" **Lucy is weird… a good kind of weird… but still weird!" pointed out Mimi.**

 **000**

 **Lucy continued to laugh maniacally in the confessional after reading a funny meme.**

 **000**

" **No one can truly understand memes but she opened my eyes!" smiled Destiny.**

 **000**

Jester and P.J. were now in the kitchen helping Lix find food.

"Ummmm… P.J" stammered Jester.

P.J. arched a brow. "What?"

"Thanks… you helped me… you're a true hero!"

P.J.'s face flushed with embarrassment. "Don't thank me! I'm glad that I helped and I don't expect any reward!"

Lix looked at the two awkwardly. "Is this what you two normally do every day?"

"Umm… yes!" answered P.J.

"Ok then… I would like to join your entourage! I always wanted to meet a hero!" smiled Lix.

P.J. smiled. "This is what I like about my job… I gain friends!" cried P.J. as tears flowed out of his eyes.

Jester smiled as he patted P.J.'s back. "There there, you have done your fair share… it's my turn to return the favor"

 **000**

" **P.J. and Jester are so cute! It makes me forget about my hunger…. Most of the time" said Lix smiling.**

 **000**

 **Jester looked at the camera determined. "Timid self…. I'm sorry but I have to lose you!"**

 **000**

Semora was jotting down some notes on a sheet of paper.

"Things to say to Mimi" she read.

She put down the paper then sighed. "Why was forgiveness hard?!"

"Need some help?"

Semora rolled her eyes as Malikai approached her.

"Malikai, step one centimeter closer and I'll cut you!"

Malikai sighed as he quickly sat down in place. "Semora, I can help!"

Semora sighed as she didn't have a choice. "Fine…"

 **000**

" **Step one complete! After I help her, she'l fall for me!" explained Malikai.**

 **000**

" **Malikai and I are having a truce! Nothing more, nothing less!" huffed Semora arms crossed.**

 **000**

Draco met up with his alliance in the same area as earlier.

"What are we going to do?! The lie detectors will make it harder to target Pokemon!" whined Lil.

"Shut up flower, think like Jack… I think a loophole can pass through the lie detectors!" scowled Draco.

Boo smirked. "A loophole, eh? I think I have a loophole in mind"

"But… what specific loophole can surpass this loopy problem?!" queried Shell.

"Just find out on your own, surprise me if you want!" scoffed Boo floating off.

 **000**

" **Boo is quite intelligent! She might actually surprise me in the future!" smirked Draco.**

 **000**

 **Shell slumped on the toilet seat. "Thinking about this hurts my mind!"**

 **000**

The Umbreons were all in the campfire ceremony nervous of what the results may be.

Kyurem smirked at all of them while Zygarde held the plate of PokePuffs.

"Since there's too many, I'll jump to the end! Will everyone but Blister, Dot and Lil come here and get their PokePuff?!"

Everyone went forward then swiped their respective PokePuffs.

Blister crossed his fingers. Dot was still asleep. And Lil rolled her eyes.

"And the last PokePuff goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

"Blister!"

Blister smiled as he catched his PokePuff.

"I'm out! You guys must be daft!" huffed Lil surprised.

Everyone rolled their eyes, including her own alliance.

"I hate you all!" she exclaimed gritting her teeth.

 **000**

" **I'm out this early! I'm so mad, no wonder Amethyst is out…. the Pokemon on my team are all wimps!" scowled Lil. "Oh well, at least I get to leave this island!"**

 **000**

 **Dot continued to snore in the confessional.**

 **000**

Dot and Lil were now strapped to the catapult.

"Goodbye weeds!" smirked Kyurem.

"I HATE ThIS GAAA-" screamed Lil as she was launched with Dot.

"One annoying contestant is now gone! Finally, I can relax!" smiled Kyurem.

 **000**

" **The truth? I voted for Lil! She was getting on everyone's nerve and besides… she was useless!" explained Draco.**

 **000**

 **That ends another chapter. Lil and Dot are both gone. They didn't have merge potential in the first place. Do not feel relieved because in the next chapter, I might eliminate your OCs so watch out.**

 **Next Chapter: Zygarde's turn to host. And his choice was too weird, even for him. With one contestant finally gaining love, another falls in love with an unlikely candidate. In the end, someone walks the dock after outliving his/her use.**

 **Please review your predictions on the next challenge, Eliminated camper, Favorite Camper(s), Disliked Camper(s) and more!**


	7. Tickle Me Silly!

Lucy smiled to herself as she continued to scan her tablet for memes.

"The internet is so useful! I can browse multiple memes at once without having to move my eyes!" smiled Lucy. Her smile suddenly fades. "But all I have to worry about is… poor internet connection!"

Lucy continued to move around the camp searching for an area with great signal. Shen then stopped when she realized that she wandered to a forest.

"Oops, it looks like I went too far! I need to get back!" whispered Lucy to herself.

As she turned around, she suddenly hears a voice. "Who do you think we should target?" It sounded feminine but shrill.

"We can't target anyone because of the lie detectors!" pointed out another voice that was noticeably male.

Another voice then spoke up. "It won't work if we mess someone up then everyone will vote for that Pokemon for being useless!" The voice was cold and didn't hold any emotion.

Lucy covered her mouth in fear before running away.

Boo smirked as she watched the Eeveelution run away. "It looks like your plan worked!"

"Hush pumpkin, this is just Phase One, we need to prepare for the next phase!" pointed out Draco.

Shell sighed. This was the start. The start of the true competition.

 **000**

 **Lucy shuddered in fear in the confessional. "Who were those voices?! Memes are not that powerful to heal this…. Maybe it can but it won't!"**

 **000**

Jester was trying to gain the courage to ask Semora to train him. He could feel that he can trust Semora since they were basically in the same evolution line.

*SLASH*

He desperately hides behind a rock, frightened.

"What was that?!" the frightened Treeko thought.

He peered out of the rock to find Semora slashing the barks of the tree in anger. Jester tilted his head in confusion, strangely he felt pity on her.

Jester then finally mustered the courage to leave the rock and approach Semora. As he was nearing Semora, the Sceptile looked at him with tears on her eyes.

"Wha… WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" growled Semora wiping off her tears.

"Um… I… want you to help me" stammered Jester.

Semora arched a brow. "What kind of help?"

"I need you to help me become stronger so that I can help P.J.!" replied Jester.

Semora looked at Jester then frowned. "I guess I can… it's for a friend, isn't it?"

Jester nodded.

Semora smiled "Then, let's begin!"

 **000**

 **Jester began to blush. "Semora is so brave! I want to be like her"**

 **000**

 **Semora smirked in front of the camera. "Jester is a strong guy considering he was the first one on top of the mountain. P.J. is also strong so…. What am I thinking? I'm lowering my guard!"**

 **000**

Blister sat with Elijah and Jack in the mess hall having a pleasant conversation.

"Blister, how is your team?!" queried Elijah slumped on his seat.

Blister smiled back at the Ninetails. "They're all sweethearts!"

Jack frowned. "Tell us the truth!"

Blister sighed. "Some of them are bullies!" He then began to cry.

Lampent patted the turtle on the back. "It will all be fine!"

 **000**

" **Us Fire-Types should stick together! We basically have the same mindset!" commented Jack.**

" **Hazel is a bastard, though…"**

 **000**

 **Elijah looked at the camera concerned. "I feel bad for the guy. He's bigger than most of us but he's intimidated by Pokemon smaller than him!"**

 **000**

Luther slept in an unusual place: a trash can. He considered it as a low-class home as it was too small. He wanted something bigger… like a junkyard.

"Umm… Luther, wake up!"

Luther opened his eyes to find Felicia staring at him.

"Oh Felicia, what are you doing here?"

Before Felicia can reply, Luther continued. "Oh Felicia, what are you doing here?"

"Umm… I think you already said that!" pointed out Felicia.

Luther smacked his head. "I did it again! I thought that I could stop it"

"Stop what?" asked Felicia now squatting on the ground.

"Asperger's Syndrome" sighed Luther. "So, what do you need?"

"I need some salt and pepper to make the best condiment bomb in history!" requested Felicia.

Luther smiled then handed the flower what she needed. "What do you need this for?" Luther queried.

"Evil, duh!" replied Felicia rolling her eyes.

 **000**

" **Felicia concerns me… end of story!" said Luther looking idly at the camera.**

 **000**

 **Felicia continued to laugh maniacally. "Everyone is going to see MY TRUE EVVIIIILLLL! But first, I must eat meat… MEAAATTT!"**

 **000**

Volty, Choo, Bear and Vigor all met up near the mountain base.

"WHATDOYOUNEEDUSTODO?!" queried Vigor all fidgety.

Volty smiled. "I want to form an alliance!"

"But I'm allergic to evil" whined Choo.

"We won't be an evil one, we'll be good and help our team!" explained Volty.

"ISEESIRVOLTYMORTHASMADEHISCHOICE!" chattered Vigor cheerfully.

"Voltymort?" chortled Bear.

"My parents hate me!" grumbled Volty.

"Let's just call it a day and disperse!" suggested Choo.

Volty nodded then the group scattered.

 **000**

" **I-hate-my-parents!" grumbled Volty banging his head on the wall.**

 **000**

 **Bear continued to snicker in the confessional.**

 **000**

Malikai walked near the docks smirking. He has successfully made Semora his lackey. And all because of Mimi.

"Pffftt, who cares about that squirt?" muttered Malikai.

He then began to think about the girls in their team. All of them were hot. He cackled as his malicious thoughts took over.

 **000**

Team Asteroid once again had a meeting in the woods, planning who to eliminate.

"So, who's our next victim?" queried Theo smirking.

"It's kind of awkward that Malikai is not here" pointed out Comet.

Theo sighed. "Don't worry, while he's gone, we can plan! Our next target is not anymore Luther!"

"Why not Luther?" asked Comet confused.

"Blister is now expendable so… he's basically next!" answered Theo.

Comet smirked. "Blister will never live to see the morning!"

 **000**

" **I hate to admit it but Theo's cool… for an Earthling!" mumbled Comet blushing.**

 **000**

" **Comet is getting weirder and weirder…. Malikai should come or else he's dead!" commented Theo.**

 **000**

Hazel was drawing figure on the sand near the beach. He successfully drew Crimson being destroyed by the 'Amazing Hazel' He snickered under his breath as he admired his handicraft.

"Crimson is such a dolt, maybe I can form an alliance to kick her off!" she thought.

Suddenly, his heart began to ache. What was wrong with him? He was used to being level-headed but for the first time, he felt defenseless.

"I can't be…. It can't be" he mumbled. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed as the tide washed away his drawing.

 **000**

Mimi sat near the window, admiring the scenery. She looked at the flora and fauna that surrounded that cabin alone. She then sighed. "Forgiveness…. What a cruel thing…"

She didn't noticed that Goo was already sniffing her behind. "Smooth and juicy…. Just the way I like it!"

Mimi turned at the dragon dumbfounded. "Get away from me!" Mimi began to launch MoonBlasts at the pervert knocking him out.

 **000**

 **Mimi continued to take deep breaths. "Goo is just trying to become friendly, nothing more, nothing less, right…?"**

 **000**

 **Goo groaned in exasperation. "Why did Arceus make all of the females powerful?!"**

 **000**

"Everyone, please head to the gymnasium that Zygarde built overnight! It's near the forest….. which is everywhere!" "So please don't get lost!"

"Bastards…" muttered Draco as began to trek to the gymnasium.

 **000**

" **Stupid hosts create stupid challenges" muttered Draco.**

 **000**

" **A gym?! What a wonderful coincidence!" commented Glimmershine. "Maybe, I'll see a few hot… things!"**

 **000**

 **Stephnie struck a pose at the camera. "An actress needs to get fit so a visit to the gym might be refreshing"**

 **000**

" **Great, it might be dodgeball… like those other shows" drawled Mimic rolling his eyes.**

 **000**

" **BRONZONGGOTELIMINATEDINADODGEBALLEPISODE!" spat Patricia excitedly.**

 **000**

At the gymnasium, Magearna, Zygarde and Kyurem were waiting for them. They were all wearing matching jerseys. Magearna's was gray, just the way she liked it. Kyurem's was white while Zygarde's was green.

"Welcome contestants, to the gym!" greeted Zygarde with a wide grin.

"Spare us the details so we can begin!" said Theo nonchalantly.

Zygarde rolled his eyes. "This will be a fun one, it will be a tickle fight!"

"I knew that it was a-" started Mimic before stopping midway. "Did you just say tickle fight?"

Magearna sighed. "Sadly, it is"

"Dammit, now I can't wallop someone with a dodgeball!" uttered Felicia clearly annoyed.

Zygarde shook his head in disappointment. "This challenge is better, fresh and more original!"

Elijah sighed. "Sadly, it is. I never watched a show with a tickle fight before…"

"So, all we have to do is tickle each other?" said Boo arms crossed.

"Of course not, the challenge is to tickle all of the members of the opposite team… but you have to make them laugh or yell uncle!" explained Zygarde.

Ruffles groaned in annoyance as he eyed Theo with disdain. "What if someone is heartless?"

Theo scowled at the bird making the bird shudder. Zygarde smiled. "You have to do better!"

"Can we use tools?!" asked Mimic perking up.

"No joke tools Mimic, no laughing gas and especially no loopholes!" continued Zygarde.

"I hate you!" said Jack gritting his teeth.

"And there will be a five-minute grace period where you can't tickle the others! Ok, let's begin!" finished Zygarde almost out of breath.

Magearna smiled as she took out a checkered flag. "GET READY, GET SET…. GO!"

The contestants all scattered as another challenge began.

 **000**

" **Whoever invented the grace period is a sucker, I want to tickle some ass already!" complained Draco.**

 **000**

 **P.J. smiled with Jester. "Lix is now part of my entourage so now we can tickle six times faster!"**

" **Umm…. why six times?" asked Jester.**

" **You can tickle very fast!" pointed out P.J.**

" **Oh…"**

 **000**

 **Goo laughed maniacally. "This will be the perfect ruse to frisk the girl's sexylicious bodies!"**

 **000**

Mimi hid under her bed in the cabin. One of her despised things in the world was physical contact so she was not going to let others just… touch her.

"I need to hide myself better…" thought Mimi. She then looked up. "Maybe I can hide the bed!"

 **000**

 **Mimi smiled. "Semora who? I'm going to win this competition and gain friends on the way!" Her smile suddenly faded. "But…. I hope Semora and I can be friends…"**

 **000**

Semora was hiding in the bushes for another reason: to hide from Malikai. The guy was annoying her to the point that she wants to slit his throuat.

She sighed. "It's for Mimi! It's only for Mimi"

"I found you again!" she heard.

She turned around to find Malikai smirking.

"You…" said Semora coldly about to unsheathe her dagger.

"Stop missy, we had a deal!" protested Malikai.

Semora sighed then removed her hand from the dagger. "Malikai, please… make this quick"

Malikai smirked then lunged at Semora.

 **000**

 **Semora continued to cry in the confessional. "That bastard…"**

 **000**

 **Malikai smiled as he rubbed his bruised eyes. "That was worth it!"**

 **000**

"The five-minute grace period is now over! Let the tickling begin!"

"Shit, it's already over!" thought Bliss continuing to shuffle around the woods. "I need to be calm about this… as long as I-"

Bliss stopped as she stared at the actress staring at her smiling. "Come to mama!" the actress said.

 **000**

 **Bliss continued to shudder in the confessional. "Stephanie is an actress! And what she did… is completely unprofessional!"**

 **000**

 **Stephanie groaned in annoyance. "Why did Bliss tickle me?! Now I'm out!"**

 **000**

Mrs. Mime tried to find the cameras around the place. She wanted some more screen time, that's all. She cursed under her breath. Stephanie, her idol, was here. She cannot embarrass herself.

She squinted her eyes to find Choo looking around.

Smiling, she lunged at the clueless cub.

 **000**

Glimmershine was fixing his make-up. He looked at a puddle of water, unsatisfied.

"This can't do… time for desperate measures" muttered Glimmershine taking out a stone from his fur.

 **000**

 **A Mega Absol blew flutter kisses at the camera. "The camera loves me!"**

 **000**

Blister hid in his cabin, with his whole body in complete view.

He smacked his head for the bad idea. "Why do I have to be weak in hiding?!"

He sighed as he continued to pace around the cabin. Suddenly, he felt an urge to laugh.

"Must… not… laugh…. HahahahahahahaaHAHAHAHA!" he chortled as he fell to the floor not before catching a glimpse of a green blur.

 **000**

" **That blur… was fast like heck!" pointed out Blister scratching his head.**

 **000**

Lix and P.J. decided to pass the time in the mess hall kitchen. They were confident in Jester's ability. Lix fished an empty bag of chips from the freezer then frowned.

"For legendaries, those guys are cheap!" he grumbled shaking the empty bag of chips.

P.J. then thought of an idea. "Let's save Princess BagofChips from the evil three-headed dragon!"

Lix smiled. "Let's!"

 **000**

" **Lix is such a good friend! He likes to play hero like Junior and Jester!" explained P.J.**

 **000**

 **Lix smiled. "P.J. is so cool! I want to be like him when I get older!" He then frowns. "After I get over my hungry phase!"**

 **000**

Glimmershine smirked as he successfully tickled Vigor and Patricia who were both caught off-guard by his dazzling looks.

"Is it my dazzling smile? Or my dazzling personality?" he joked to himself. "I am a dazzling Pokemon, that's all!"

Unknown to him, a certain shell spots him.

 **000**

" **That girl…. Was hot!" pointed out Donny panting like a Granbull.**

 **000**

Sander stared at the sun contemplating the future. "Past and future… the undetermined… lies in the middle"

Coco, Aqua and Jolt all sneaked behind the sandcastle, ready to strike.

"Umm… Aqua, do you want to tickle him?!" asked Jolt nervously.

"But he's-" started Aqua only to be interrupted by the sound of laughing. "Huh?"

The three bugs headed to the sound of the laughing to find Draco, Boo and Shell all laughing.

"What the heck is this?!" said Jolt confused.

"Green blur!" blurted Shell before continuing to laugh.

 **000**

" **That was embarrassing!" grumbled Boo.**

 **000**

" **My reputation as a villain, tarnished by my stupidity!" intoned Draco frowning.**

 **000**

Donny met up with Destiny at the mountain peak which Destiny calls a safe haven.

"Donny, you look redder than usual!" pointed out Destiny.

Donny blushed. "I saw a hot girl!"

"You did?!" said Destiny arching a brow.

Donny began to drool. "She had a hot body, beautiful eyes and a beautiful voice!"

Destiny smiled. "If that's the case, take me to the girl!"

"She's over-"

The conversation was interrupted by a green blur tickling the two causing them to laugh.

 **000**

" **It seems that my dear brother met a lady friend! It's now my time to show my matchmaking skills!" smiled Destiny.**

 **000**

Mimi was now walking around the camp still hiding under the bed. She peeked out through a small opening. "So far, so good"

As she took another step, she felt someone… groping something they shouldn't. She turned around to find Goo with her under the bed.

"Eeeeekkkk!" screamed Mimi.

 **000**

Semora has succeeded in escaping from Malikai. She began her mission to tickle the others. She already eliminated Corina, Mrs. Mime, Bliss and Door.

She smirked. However, a bed soon ran towards her direction knocking her out.

"Semora!" she heard before falling unconscious.

 **000**

P.J. and Lix were now inside the hosts' cabin which was located on the opposite side of the island. Lix toppled over a candy bowl after finding out it had nothing in it. P.J. opened the fridge to find nothing but jars of pickles.

"Gosh, the hosts were obsessed with pickles!" groaned P.J. closing the fridge.

Lix stuck out his tongue in disgust. "I hate pickles!"

P.J. then smirked. "Are you ready to face Pickletta?!"

Lix nodded as he jumped up and down in joy.

 **000**

Theo was reading magazines in the gymnasium. This challenge was extremely tedious for him. He scowled as he noticed a green blur running.

"Imbeciles" he hissed under his breath as he stepped aside causing the blur to hit the wall. The blur slowed down and soon revealed itself to be Jester.

"Fast boy? Oh well, I'll just tickle him when he awakens!" sighed Theo.

 **000**

Malikai began searching for Semora. He searched every crook and cranny around the island while tickling Bear, Luther and the bug trio on the way.

He didn't give up. They had a deal.

He then noticed something ahead. He smirked before lunging at the figure.

*CRASH*

"What the hell is this?!" complained Destiny.

Donny eyed the bird in disdain. "We're out, so don't bother tickling us!"

Malikai nodded before gaining an idea. "Let's make a deal…."

 **000**

Crimson continued to meditate inside a cave she found. She wanted to release all tension and stress… especially of a certain fox.

She cursed under her breath as she punched the wall of the cave. "I hate him so…."

 **000**

 **Crimson sighed. "I have to reform Hazel… or else!"**

 **000**

Hazel jumped over a log, avoiding obstacles. She successfully eliminated Volty and Bear. He then smirked. He was beating Crimson.

He then frowned at his surroundings. "It looks like I'm lost… not to worry!" He took out a wand then flicked it at himself.

 **000**

Ace and Alexa were noticeably snuggling each other in the woods.

"Ace… I'm scared!" stammered Alexa.

Ace stared at the Glaceon concerned. "Don't worry"

Alexa smiled. "Thanks…."

"Don't mention it!"

 **000**

" **Ace is…. Hot…. I can melt!" sighed Alexa.**

 **000**

 **Ace chuckled. "Alexa was snuggling up to me… she might be interested!"**

 **000**

"The challenge is now over, please head to the gymnasium!"

The campers all head to the gymnasium to await for the results.

"Okay, for the Arcanines, the survivors are surprisingly Soledad, sandcastle boy, loyal turtle, outcast, magic dimwit, foxey and steel warrior. Meaning, they have seven points!"

Zygarde turned to the Umbreons. "The Umbreons, on the other hand, have 9 points fue to the only survivors being, Felicia, Lil, Comet, Glimmershine, Malikai, Luther, Alexa, Ace and Theo!"

Magearna grinned. "For the first time, the Arcanines are going to elimination!"

The Umbreons all cheered while the Arcaniness groaned in defeat.

 **000**

" **It feels nice to win for once!" smiled Theo.**

 **000**

"I know who to vote for…" muttered Hazel.

 **000**

P.J. met up with Lix and Jester near the cabins.

"Jester, what happened?!" asked P.J. concerned.

Jester sighed. "Someone tickled me after I hit a wall!"

P.J. frowned. "Let me check your wounds! You might be injured!"

Jester folded his arms. "What about you two? What happened?"

"Well…"

 **000**

Lix and P.J. continued to break the jars of pickles.

"Die Pickletta!" chortled P.J.

"Nice one!" snickered Lix.

"What the heck happened here?!" they heard.

The two both gulped.

 **000**

"Zygarde found you out?!" said Jester arching a brow.

P.J. nodded.

"Oh well, let's just hope we can be safe!" sighed Jester.

"I hope…" muttered Lix and P.J. in unison.

 **000**

 **Mrs. Mime: Lix didn't do much!**

 **000**

 **Bliss: Stephanie!**

 **000**

 **Stephanie: Sorry Lix….**

 **000**

 **Jester: I don't know who to vote…**

 **000**

 **Hazel: Crimson!**

 **000**

 **Crimson: Hazel needs to learn so… Soledad?**

 **000**

 **Elijah: Coco, obviously**

 **000**

At the campfire ceremony, everyone was waiting for the result of the recent poll.

"We checked the results and it…. Shocked us!" explained Zygarde.

"Just give us the PokePuffs!" snapped Elijah.

"Fine! Will everyone but P.J, Lix, Soledad, Coco and Stephanie receive their PokePuffs?!"

Everyone but the aforementioned Pokemon all received their respective PokePuffs. P.J. frowned, Lix floated in discomfort, Soledad was smiling, left eye twitching, Coco was motionless while Stephanie sighed.

"Stephanie and Soledad are still in this game!"

P.J., Lix and Coco were all sad. They were worried on who was going home.

"And the one leaving is…."

…

…

…

…

…

"Coco!"

Coco drooped as P.J. and Lix grabbed their respective PokePuffs.

 **000**

" **Coco was dispensable! He can't move for goodness sake!" pointed out Corina.**

 **000**

Coco was now on the catapult, waiting for his end.

"Is it time?!" sighed Coco.

Zygarde nodded before pulling the lever.

"That was boring…" grumbled Magearna.

 **000**

Donny can't sleep. All he can think off was… the girl. He took a deep breath then closed his eyes. Tomorrow will be a better day.

 **000**

 **Coco is now gone! I originally planned Lix but… Coco is probably better, considering he can't move. Donny falls in love with Mega Absol a.k.a. Glimmershine. Jester finally gained a backbone and fell head over heels over Semora. P.J. almost got eliminated. Ace and Alexa are getting closer!**

 **Semora is now being blackmailed by Malikai who also made a deal with the siblings and Lucy finds out about crucial evidence… which was revealed to be a trap. Who will be eliminated next on TOTAL… POKEMON… ISLAND …?**

 **Next Chapter: A challenge hosted by a metallic femme fatale that tests everyone's Total Pokemon Knowledge. One contestant finally loses his cool and takes it on his teammates. Another forge new friendships with an unlikely friend. In the end, someone always go home.**

 **Coco: Please review!**


	8. Total Pokemon Quiz

**I know we're just beginning but I'm planning another wacky season with thirty returning cast and twenty new contestants. I hope to do it after I finish this story. I could verify that Mimi, P.J., Jester and Alexa will be returning.**

 **000**

Alexa was sitting alone in front of the cabins. She was thinking about Ace. The Vaporeon intrigued her- in a good way. She smiled to herself.

"My sister will be proud" she thought.

Suddenly, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked to find Lucy worried.

"Lucy… ummm… why are you?" stammered Alexa.

Lucy eyed Alexa then smiled. "It's nothing Lex, I'm just feeling down the weather!"

Alexa gave a concerned look to Lucy who looked away.

"Lucy, just… tell me"

Lucy sighed before sitting next to Alexa. "Fine… I'll tell you"

 **000**

 **Alexa shook her head. "I can't believe that alliances exist in our team" Her eyes widened. "I… need to be extra careful"**

 **000**

 **Lucy's face was glowing. "Alexa is pretty hot… I should date her!"**

 **000**

Mimi hid inside the mess hall refrigerator from the horny Goo who tried to grope her since the last challenge. She shuddered at the thought. Her thoughts were interrupted as P.J., Jester and Lix opened the door.

"Umm…. is this spot taken?" asked Jester.

Mimi nodded before closing the door from the inside.

 **000**

" **Mimi seems to be cool… even literally!" commented P.J. snickering.**

 **000**

 **Mimi sighed. "Semora might be angrier… I accidentally knocked her out using a bed…"**

 **000**

Semora was in a newly-built infirmary with Bliss volunteering to treat her wounds.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Bliss concerned.

Semora gave her a subtle nod. "It's only a light tap…"

Bliss arched a brow. "A LIGHT TAP?! It broke most of your skull! It was a metal bed, for goodness sake"

Semora scratched her head. "A metal bed? I thought those were wooden"

"Magearna admitted that she liked metal more so she painted metal to look like wood!" explained Bliss calming down.

Semora's eyes widened. "Who's Magearna?!"

 **000**

" **Oh golly, Semora got a weird case of amnesia!" gasped Bliss.**

 **000**

 **Semora continued to scratch her scalp. "I feel like I'm forgetting something…"**

 **000**

Malikai smiled to himself as he strolled along the beach. He chuckled. He had a plan. He was not planning on staying with Theo. No offense but Theo was nothing but a mere stepping stone to winning. He then frowned. "But I need another alliance… something stronger than Theo's alliance"

He then smirked. "Goo is a possibility since he too was horny and was in it for the girls but… two Pokemon cannot win… I can blackmail Semora, Donny and Destiny to join"

He then overheard some voices. "Semora, amnesia is not good, you need some rest!" The voice was childish was stern.

Another voice spoke up. "I'll be fine! I'm going to remember things in a slow pace!" It was the voice of Semora.

Malikai grinned evilly. " Amnesia… perfect"

 **000**

" **I'm sorry but I have to win this!" smirked Malikai.**

 **000**

Hazel has gathered the stupidest members of his group a.k.a. Soledad, Door and Patricia. Jack and Elijah were also there due to being forced by Hazel.

"Why are we even here?" asked Elijah.

Hazel gave him a knowing look. "I called you dumbos to form an alliace!"

Elijah flashed a strained smile. "Dumbo? Who's the real dumbo here?"

Hazel sighed before waving his wand.

"Wow, waving sticks are so scary" drawled Elijah only to be soaked with water from out nowhere.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" growled Elijah being restrained by the concerned Jack.

"Insurance, to warn you that you must not to challenge me to any scuffle!" scoffed Hazel.

Elijah frowned. He wanted to get further so maybe this was the best choice. "I'm in… sadly"

"Good!"

"But!"

"But?"

"You can never call me dumbo!"

Hazel stroked his chin in annoyance. "Fine!" He then turned to the others. "Are you in?"

"SINCEFOXDOGHYBRIDISHERETHENI'MIN!" replied Patricia flailing her hands.

"I'm in" muttered Door.

"This is a wonderful opportunity to know you better!" said Soledad smiling.

"You three are in!"

Jack frowned. "I'm in to keep you in check"

Hazel rolled his eyes. "We'll be called Team Magic!"

Elijah and Jack both groaned to his suggestion.

 **000**

 **Elijah repeatedly banged his head on the wall. "Why us, of all Pokemon? We're not dumb!"**

 **000**

" **Elijah and Jack are here because I need smart people too!" explained Hazel arms folded.**

 **000**

 **Soledad continued to eat a loaf of bread. "Let me reacquaint with you loaf of bread!"**

 **Soledad frowned. "Seriously Soledad? That's your best impression!"**

 **000**

The three hosts were all arguing inside their cabin.

"Why do you have to get all of the good challenge ideas?!" argued Magearna towards Kyurem.

Kyurem sweatdropped. "Whatever do you man?

Magearna's eye twitched. "You know what I mean! You have the fear challenge, the sleep challenge, the boot camp challenge and the torture challenge!"

"But you have the two trivia challenges!" retorted Kyurem.

"At least you two have decent challenges, my next challenge is ghastly!" whined Zygarde.

Both legendaries stopped fighting then both arched a brow. "You wanted it"

Zygarde's eyes widened in realization. "Oh"

Magearna eyed the clock in their cabin. "Shit, it's time!"

 **000**

P.J., Jester and Lix were scavenging the island for adventure. Jester searched around the beach and found a Krabby.

"How cute!"

Jester stroked the Krabby before placing it back on its spot and continued his search.

Lix and P.J. went together. They still had trust issues with Jester after the last challenge. They felt that the lie detector caused Jester to vote for either of the two.

Lix frowned. "Does Jester hates us?"

P.J. chuckled. "He's too kind to hate his best friend… right?"

The two looked at each other.

"Guys, come here!" Jester yelled from the beach.

The two snapped out of it before running to the beach.

 **000**

" **P.J. seems more…off than usual! He usually so peppy… is it because of me?" asked Jester quivering.**

 **000**

"Please head to the…. Kyurem, what do you call that again? Oh, please head to the stage area!"

"Stage area? The hosts' ideas for naming areas intrigues me!" drawled Sander starting to make his way to the so-called stage area.

 **000**

" **First a gymnasium and now a stage area!" What do they have in store for us?!" queried Sander nonchalantly.**

 **000**

The contestants finally made their way to the so-called stage area. And the rumors were true, there was a stage. There were three lawn chairs on the ground, everyone quickly knew that they are for the hosts. On the stage were two tables. Each table had twenty four chairs corresponding to the original number of members of each team.

The three hosts were on the stage smiling, in Kyurem's case, grunting.

"Hello, Pokemon fans! Today is the legendary, the daring-" started Magearna.

"A brawl!" smirked Draco.

Magearna frowned at the blue drake. "Fortunately, it isn't"

"Spoilsport" muttered Kyurem under his breath.

Magearna glared at the dragon shutting him up. "It's time for not a brawl but... pause for suspense"

"Just get on with it!" growled Elijah rolling his eyes.

Magearna sighed. "It's Total Pokemon Quiz! Hooray!"

No one uttered a word.

"Come on, show some enthusiasm!" whimpered Magearna.

"Um… yay!" said Soledad.

Magearna rolled her eyes. "Just seat with your respective seats and let's just get this over with!"

 **000**

 **Alexa sighed. "A trivia challenge… I dunno about this"**

 **000**

" **Come on, I am not going to answer questions like a Brainiac! I'm a sadist!" complained Theo.**

 **000**

 **Malikai stroked his chin in satisfaction. "I might prove myself in this challenge"**

 **000**

Everyone was all seated according to their groups. Magearna stood on a podium between the two teams.

"Welcome everyone to Total Pokemon Quiz!" enthused Magearna.

"How original!" drawled Kyurem from his lawn chair.

"Shush, Magearna needs to concentrate" chided Zygarde who was like the judge between the two.

Kyurem sighed then became silent.

Magearna smiled. "Okay, the challenge is to simply answer all of my questions about other Total Pokemon shows!"

Malikai frowned. "I thought we would only have questions about this show"

Magearna smirked. "This is to give a disadvantage to everyone!"

 **000**

 **Alexa gaped at the camera. "All I know is that Yanma is in a show and that's it!"**

 **000**

" **This is going to be a breeze, I researched all of the Total Pokemon shows so this would not be hard!" said Theo.**

 **000**

" **I'm too mentally declined to participate!" admitted Door.**

 **000**

"I'll give fifty questions for the easy round and we'll continue to Round Two!" explained Magearna.

Elijah arched a brow. "Isn't that a little tame for sadistic hosts like you"

"Well, I have a twist!" continued Magearna. "After Round One, the winning team will give half of it members immunity while the opposing teams only gives a quarter of their team immunity! But… immune Pokemon cannot answer questions anymore, this process will continue until Round Three!"

"That means three times fifty-" complained Malikai counting his feathers.

"One hundered fifty…" grumbled Sander bitterly.

"The show can't be that long to support that number of questions!" refuted Theo.

"That's why they invented montages, silly!" said Magearna smacking Theo's head.

"But… that won't give any satisfaction to the readers!" pointed out Alexa.

The metallic fairy sighed. "Fine, twenty questions!"

Elijah gave her a knowing look.

"Fine! Ten each"

Everyone smiled.

"Um… won't that make this an automatic elimination?" queried Ace smugly.

"It won't, if the remaining members are more than one, it will be a vote off!" explained Magearna.

Blister raised a hand.

"Can we use loopholes?"

Magearna arched a brow. "I expected Jack not you'

"Well…" said Blister.

Magearna face-palmed while Jack shook his head then walked towards him. "Blister, if you need tips, read Looking Through The Loopholes written by Mew!" explained Jack.

Blister frowned. "I guess…"

Jack hid the book from the turtle. "What you really need is…" Jack teleported a gigantic book at Blister's feet. "It's Looking Through The Loopholes Vol. 2: Jack's Edition!"

Magearna arched a brow. "I didn't know you worked for Mew"

"Who said I didn't?"

"I guess… let's just begin this!" huffed Magearna impatiently.

 **000**

 **Blister skimmed the pages of the book. "This is like that book from that other show… with added Jack sarcasm!"**

 **000**

 **Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a loophole guy but based on Magearna's rules, I can't think of a loophole for this occasion"**

 **000**

"Okay, let's begin!" announced Magearna.

The two teams looked at each competitively.

"Who was the first Pokemon eliminated in Total Pokemon World Tour that Mew and Mewtwo hosts?" asked Magearna.

Ace pressed the buzzer located at their table. "Bellsprout?"

"Nope!"

Hazel pressed the buzzer afterward. "Lopunny!"

"No"

Mimi thought about it for a while before pressing the Umbreons' buzzer. "Hitmo-something"

"ELECTROOOOODDDDEEE!" squealed Patricia.

"No and another no!"

"Hitmonlee?" answered Semora pressing the button.

Magearna nodded. "You're pretty sharp for an amnesiac!"

Semora smiled at the host sheepishly.

"Okay, question number two! Who is the leader of Team Virus in Total Pokemon Island that Mew and Mewtwo hosted?"

"Alakazam?!" answered Alexa.

"Wrong!"

"Alakazam was still a Kadabra" answered Ace.

Magearna then read the next question. "Who was the first non-legendary Pokemon to appear in Total Phokemon Island?"

Theo raised his brow. "Excuse me? Phokemon?"

"Well-"

"Bellosom!" answered Soledad interrupting Magearna.

"CORRREEECCTT!"

"Who among you exploits Loopholes?"

"Obviously Jack!" answered Lucy rolling her eyes.

"Who was the only contestant Alexa knows not in this competition?!"

"Yanma…" answered Alexa sheepishly.

"Who is also called the Notice-Me-Senpai?!"

Everyone eyed Mimi. "WHAT?!

"Mimi!" answered Jack.

"I'm the Shy Girl, not the Notice Me Senpai!" protested Mimi.

"Sorry, that's in another show!" explained Magearna. "Kay, question #7: Who was the first one eliminated automatically in Pokemon Drama Island hosted by Palkia and Groudon? It's not that popular but I'm known not to be biased!"

"Persian?" answered Alexa unsure.

"Nope!"

"Sharpedo, because of Groudon's bias!" answered Theo.

"Correct!"

"Question 8: What was…. Oh Arceus, what is this?!"

Kyurem crossed his arms. "It's just what the meme Destiny read was?!"

"Oooh, I know this one!" smirked Destiny.

"Um… I'll just give the point to Destiny's team…"

Magearna coughed before regaining her composure. "Okay, how many Poison Types are there in Total Pokemon Island by... me?!"

"Three!" answered Draco smirking at the others.

"Okay, last question for round 1! Who was the first one eliminated in Total Pokemon Xtreme Island?!"

"Kyah!" answered Alexa smiling.

"Correct!"

Magearna tallied the votes on a whiteboard conveniently placed behind her. "And the Umbreons win this round! So Umbreons, pick ten Pokemon to give immunity to"

"I suggest Ace!" snorted Malikai.

"Me?! How about someone… I dunno, HERRR!" protested Ace pointing at Lucy.

Malikai shrugged his shoulders. "Draco, Goo and me, Malikai are also safe-worthy!" pointed out Malikai.

"Only six safe spots remain!"

"Those were not counted!" protested Ace.

"Semora, what should we do?!"" whined Felicia looking at the amnesiac.

"Isn't your name Luther…. Or is it Felicia?"

Ace face-appendage himself. "Great, now only three can be safe"

"Vigor, Shell and Boo will be immune. I don't really care!" said Comet frowning.

"Okay, the aforementioned ten are safe from elimination!" declared Magearna.

The immune barring a few cheered while the non-immune all groaned.

"That's okay, I still have Plan B" smirked Lucy. She had gotten over the incident yesterday thanks to Alexa and was ready to distribute memes.

Magearna turned to the Arcanines. "Choose five Pokemon to be safe!"

"Hazel, since his IQ is as miniscule as a molecule!" chortled Crimson.

"I heard that, Crimson!" growled Hazel.

"Door, Patricia and Soledad, the end!" muttered Sander scowling.

"Those five are now safe!"

 **000**

 **Jack snickered at the camera. "The technique is to give immunity to the stupid Pokemon. The three were… weird while Hazel and Crimson were neutral. Overall, I think we made a great choice!"**

 **000**

 **Lucy pressed a button. "Two hours left!"**

 **Destiny frowned at her. "What's that?"**

 **Lucy chuckled. "Why, it's a meme bomb! Everyone will see memes… forever!"**

" **Cool" mumbled Destiny.**

 **000**

The host gave them thirty minutes break before the next round. Donny decided to consume it by reflecting on his failed love life. His love life was strangely interesting. Five of his former lovers tried to kill him… twice. He even got cooked by a Munchlax he used to date.

"And now, my luck has changed!" thought Donny smiling.

 **000**

Glimmershine was reapplying his eyeliner near a pond. However, he realized that he wasn't alone.

"Show yourself, Malikai!" he growled.

The bird shuddered as he flew towards Glimmershine.

"State your business!" said Glimmershine impatiently. He didn't like it when Pokemon interrupt him in the middle of important business.

"Sir, I have terrible news!" exclaimed Malikai frowning. He was frowning but in the inside, he was smiling.

 **000**

" **Donny finds me attractive! This should never be found out by him!" gasped Glimmershine.**

 **000**

" **My plan? Blackmail Donny and Glimmershine, afterwards, they are both gone!" explained Malikai.**

 **000**

"Okay, we're back with Round Two of…"

"Total"

"Pokemon"

"Quiz!"

"This time, we'll add another twist!" declared Magearna.

"No more twists!" whined Mimi.

Magearna smirked. "Only the Pokemon who answered question can give immunity thus our first rule is now abolished for this new one!" Magearna's declaration was met with boos from the contestants and Kyurem.

"Okay, question number one: How many contestants are there 'originally' in Total Pokemon Island by Mew and Victini!"

Lucy quickly pressed the button. "48!"

"Correct!"

"How can she solve these questions? She's a meme catastrophe!" grumbled Elijah.

Lucy shrugged her shoulder then redirected her attention to Magearna.

"Next question~ Who is the host of Nightmare Island Nightly?"

"That's not-" started Elijah.

"Celebi!" spat Lucy tapping the buzzer.

"Right you are!"

 **000**

" **It would be okay if Theo or Alexa answered but it's embarrassing to lose to a meme-obsessed ruffian" huffed Elijah.**

 **000**

 **Felicia pressed a button. "One hour and nineteen minutes remain… and you'll all bow down to Felicia!"**

 **000**

"Question three: Who is the lead producer of these kinds of shows?" asked Magearna.

"Arceus!" blurted Lucy. "Vina, Volante, 16, Alexa, Lucy and the Memeulance, Ace, Kaden!"

"Oooookay, those were all correct so only Lucy will choose who is immune!" declared Magearna.

"Great, our lives depend on a twit" muttered Draco gritting his teeth.

"I choose Lucy, that's me, Mimi, Bear, Choo, Volty, Theo, Glimmershine, Comet-" started Lucy.

"Alexa and Blister will be non-immune!" interrupted Magearna.

"But why?" whined Blister.

"Cause I'm sadistic!" cackled Magearna. "Okay, the last round will be the last, loser will automatically go to elimination!"

 **000**

" **I'm… I'm still not immune… I don't… want to leave!" stammered Alexa. "Ace… and… Lucy are my kin…!"**

 **000**

" **Stupid Magearna… now Alexa might go home!" grunted Lucy blushing.**

 **000**

 **Blister scratched his head. "I'm not a Brainiac but I believe that Alexa and I can win this!"**

 **000**

Magearna smiled at the two teams. "First question, who is the first in Reta's hot guy list?!"

"Elijah?" answered Blister unsure.

"I'm a son of a former contestant! Not a former contestant!" retorted Elijah.

Blister shrugs his shoulders.

"Rapid!" answered Corina.

"One point for the Arcanines!" declared Magearna. "Question dos, who is the contestant in Total Pokkemon Island with two k's is a foreigner?"

"Te.. Tepig!" answered Alexa pressing her buzzer.

"Righteo-"

"TICK-"

"Can anyone here a ticking sound?" wondered Magearna.

"TICK"

"Uh oh"

"BOOOOMMMMMMM!"

 **000**

All that remained in the stage area were ashes. The contestants all frowned.

"WHO… WHO CAUSED THAT?!" barked Magearna.

"My bomb will be the bomb of the century!" boasted Lucy helping Destiny out of the rubble.

"Oh, it must be mine!" retorted Felicia.

The two glared at each other competitively before laughing. "That was a loud Boom!"

"It was definitely meme-worthy!"

"SHUUUTTT UPPP YOUU TWOOOO! Now I owe Arceus a new stage area!" cried Magearna clenching her fists.

The two psychos both gaped. "Oh…"

"Um… don't hurt me!" whimpered Felicia now kneeling on the floor.

"Oh please forgive us!" pleaded Lucy.

Magearna sighed. "It's a good thing I like pleading… but the Umbreons lose!"

 **000**

 **Blister frowned. "We… lost! I cannot think what will happen next. It's either me or Alexa!"**

 **000**

" **Me or Blister… this is such a hard choice!" moaned Alexa.**

 **000**

The Umbreons were now in their third campfire ceremony. The immunes were all sitting relieved while both Blister and Alexa cannot stop shaking from all the tension.

The three hosts then arrived. Magearna stepped forward holding a tray of PokePuffs. "Everyone but the two gets a PokePuff!"

Everyone, who was immune, received their respective PokePuffs.

"Okay, I'll read the votes to give tension!" declared Kyurem carrying a wooden chest containing all the votes.

Kyurem opened the chest then grabbed a random paper from the chest. "One vote for Blister!"

Blister began to slouch on his stool while Aleza sighed relieved.

"Two votes for Blister!"

"Two for Blister, One for Alexa!"

Alexa rolled her eyes while Blister covered his eyes from the truth.

"I'll skip to… five votes for Alexa, two votes for Blister!"

Alexa began to bite her nails one by one.

"Skip again… to eight votes for Alexa, five votes for Blister!"

"Eight-Alexa, Six-Blister"

Eight-Alexa, Seven-Blister"

"Eight-Alexa, Eight-Blister"

The two non-immuned began to hug each other as the last votes were counted.

"Nine for both… and the one leaving is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Blister"

Blister held his head down in shame as Alexa happily received her PokePuff.

"Blister, I'm sorry but you're out"

"I understand…"

 **000**

 **Blister smiled as he sat in the confessional. "To tell you the truth, I voted for myself. I want to go home because Alexa needs to stay with ones she love"**

 **Blister then let out a deep sigh. "I am supporting everyone! Because I believe everyone can be friends! Bye, goodbye!" Blister cried as he waved to the camera… for the last time.**

 **000**

 **Alexa heartily ate her PokePuff. "You are the only one that makes me sane" she muttered caressing the remaining bits of PokePuff.**

 **000**

Blister was now place inside a cannon with a forcefield blocking the opening. Alexa, Ace, Mimi and the amnesiac Semora seeing him off.

"What happened to the catapult?" asked Blister concerned.

"Every time, we have a loop, a new addition is added!" explained Magearna.

"WHAT DO YOU MEEEEE-" started Blister Blister being shot out of the cannon into the night sky.

 **000**

After Blister's sendoff, Semora decided to take a stroll to regain her memories. She then noticed a Decidueye flying around.

"Semora, we need to talk"

Semora tilted her head in confusion. "Who are you?"

 **000**

 **That ends this chapter. This chapter mostly focused on Semora, Lucy, Alexa, Malikai and etcetera. Glimmershine is now blackmailed by Malikai. Semora lost her memories. Mimi, feeling regret? A new alliance: Team Magic! A friendship between Lucy and Felicia?**

 **What will happen next on…Total…Pokemon…Island!"**

 **Trivia: The challenge here was not the main focus of this chapter. This is because, this is the first trivia challenge for the season. The second trivia challenge will only have questions about this story.**

 **More verified returning contestants: Lix, Lucy and Malikai**

 **Note: Some of the blurb last chapter didn't happen in this chapter because I moved it to next chapter**

 **Next Chapter: A fear challenge led by a white dragon. All of the remaining contestants face their fears and had to face the consequences. However, in the end, an unexpected contestant goes home**

 **Blister: Review and be my friend!**


	9. Fear Pressure

**Hello readers! It's time for another wowtastic chapter.**

 **Last time on Total Pokemon Island, we had a trivia challenge which proved to be difficult for some campers namely Blister and etcetera. Lucy proved herself competent by answering ten questions in concession. The challenge however ended prematurely because Lucy and Felicia detonated both of their 'devices'. In the end, it was down to Alexa, the timid sweetheart and Blister, the intimidating friend. But, Blister was eliminated due to not taking the pressure of the competition. With another alliance called Team Magic and Malikai doing some blackmail, what will happen next on TOTAL… POKEMON… ISLAND!**

 **000**

Lucy and her group of friends decided to 'hang out' in the middle of the camp. The group included Destiny, Mimi, Felicia and Alexa.

"So, what do you think we should talk about next? I'm getting too overdosed with memes!" queried resting on Felicia's lap.

"LET'S TALK ABOUT WORLD DOMINATION!" suggested Felicia stroking Lucy's ribbons.

"No world means no memes!" retorted Lucy.

"I won't destroy memes when I rule the world!" huffed Felicia arms crossed.

"Um… I suggest we talk about our love life!" suggested Destiny.

Lucy gaped at the clam. "I… I guess we can spare a few minutes!"

Mimi clapped her hands rapidly. "Oh goody! We can bond some more… friends?"

"Friends!" replied Lucy smiling.

 **000**

 **Mimi smiled at the camera. "I'm so… happy! But… I wish… Semora would be my friend…"**

 **000**

 **Felicia neatly placed powder inside an empty jar. "Time for a prank!"**

 **000**

 **Alexa continued to scribble on her notepad. "Ace loves me… he doesn't… he loves me… he doesn't…"**

 **000**

"Okay, who do you think is attractive?" asked Lucy looking at Felicia.

Felicia blushed. "I'm bi… actually, I like… it's a secret!"

Lucy pouted. "Tell us!"

"I rather be buried alive!" spat Felicia. Her eyes then widened. "Um… forget what I said… I'm scared of being buried alive"

"But aren't some plants… umm… buried in the soil?" asked Alexa tilting her head in confusion.

"Um… let's just move on to Destiny! Destiny, who do you like?"

Destiny sighed. "Elijah, Jester and P.J. are my type"

"Alexa is mine!" blurted Lucy snickering.

Alexa lifted her face from her scribbling then gaped at her fellow Eeveelution. "That's a bit… alarming!" Alexa began to blush.

 **000**

" **Lucy is my friend! But… Ace is my type… but Lucy…" uttered Alexa frowning.**

 **000**

 **Lucy smirked triumphantly. "I will conquer Alexa like a meme expert!"**

 **000**

Malikai gathered Glimmershine, Semora and Goo in a hidden area in the woods.

"Malikai, why do you need us here?" asked Glimmershine nervously.

"Um… yeah!" intoned Semora shuddering.

Glimmershine eyed Semora in discomfort. "What happened to the assassin that was in the game?"

Semora cocked a brow. "Assassin? That's too dangerous!"

Just then, an owl perched itself on a nearby branch. "You three, want to join my alliance?"

Glimmershine stared at the floor. "I have no choice"

Semora nodded while Goo shook his head. "Man, alliances are always bad news!"

"I'll let you grope Mimi"

"Deal!"

"And from now on, we're now called Team Accuracy!" declared Malikai.

 **000**

In another part of the woods, Theo and Comet had their own alliance meeting.

"I'm getting annoyed that Malikai is not attending our meetings!" commented Theo.

Comet smiled. "That's okay, we two are enough to best almost half of our team!"

Theo smirked. "You're right! But what about our targets?"

Comet takes out a long sheet of papers.

"Alexa then Semora then Mimi then Lucy then Vigor then Glimmershine then Ace!" read Comet aloud. "The rest is still blurry in my mind"

Theo shook his head. "While you were reading that list, I created a new list!" Theo shoves a list unto Comet.

Semora

Alexa

Lucy

Felicia

Ace

Vigor

Choo

Bear

Volty

Luther

Boo

Draco

Goo

Shell

Mimi

"So you're keeping Notice Me Senpai in until every one of our team is out but us three?"

"I'm not a Notice Me Senpai!" screeched a voice from the other side of the island.

Theo shrugs his shoulder. "This ends out meeting, Semora will be the next one to fall!"

 **000**

" **Comet and I can relate being both genderless. And oh, bye bye Semora!"**

 **000**

"It's time for a new challenge! Please head to the House of Chandeliers near the wreckage from last challenge… Lucy and Felicia, I'm not yet over it!"

"Sheesh, you don't have to point that out!" muttered Lucy heading to the challenge area.

 **000**

Magearna smiled at all the remaining campers. "Campers, please head inside the house to find Kyurem!"

Magearna pointed at a dilapidated mansion. "Okay, the challenge begins inside!"

All the campers quickly entered the mansion. The inside looked… smaller than the exterior. It resembled their cabins.

"Where's Kyurem?!" asked Boo impatiently.

Someone tapped the pumpkin's shoulder. "I'm right here!"

Boo turned around to find Kyurem grinning.

"Challengers, it's time for a challenge that appeared in almost all of this kind of shows!"

Elijah arched a brow. "Did you three even host before?"

Kyurem sighed. "The three of us… didn't host before along with Phione, Manaphy and the Ultra Beasts… who are plain creepy!"

"But why?" queried Mimi.

"An incident… okay, let's just begin!"

Kyurem snapped his fingers and the room transformed. It was still a cabin now equipped with stools and a room in the upper left corner.

Mimi shivered then hid behind Lucy. "This… is… creepy!"

Lucy smirked. "This would be perfect-"

"BASE FOR MY VILLAINY!" finished Felicia.

The two looked at each other then snickered. "Let's share!"

"Let's!"

Kyurem rolled his eyes as he saw the two girls bond. "It's time for the fear challenge, facing your fear gives you two points otherwise if you pressed the button, you lose a point!"

Semora raised her hand. "Um… are you Magearna?"

Kyurem faced- appendage himself. "Semora, your amnesia is killing me!"

Semora frowned at the dragon's remark.

 **000**

 **Semora continued to frown. "Amnesia? I'm perfe-"**

 **A book falls on her head.**

 **Semora rubbed her head. "Wha… what happened?"**

 **Her eyes widened. "Malikai!"**

 **000**

 **Jack levitated the book above him. "I can't believe Blister left my book in the confessional tied to the ceiling!"**

 **000**

Kyurem and Zygarde were now seated near the room. "Okay, this is the room where some will face their fear!" explained Kyurem.

Mimic raised his appendage. "Can you kindly turn the doorknob?"

Kyurem rolled his eyes then proceeded to turn the doorknob.

It clicked open dropping two jars of powder on the host.

 **000**

" **Mimic and Felicia are collaborating to destroy me!" uttered Kyurem wiping off the powder on his body.**

 **000**

 **Mimic continued to chuckle. "I placed a Powder Jar on top of the door! I dunno who placed the second one though!"**

 **000**

 **Felicia laughed maniacally in the confessional. "One step closer to annihilating Kyurem!"**

 **000**

 **Lucy continued to chuckle. "Felicia has a wicked sense of humor… I like that about her!"**

 **000**

After finishing wiping off the powder, Kyurem crossed his arms then smirked sadistically. "Because of that… Mimic will be our first challenger and Felicia will follow!"

"Dammit!" muttered the two.

Kyurem opened the door then directed Mimic inside. Mimic found an empty room looking back at him.

"Wow, an empty room, how scary" drawled Mimic rolling his eyes.

The lights then turned off.

"Very funny, I'm not scared of the dark"

Suddenly, from behind him, light flickered from a candle held by a young girl. Mimic turned around to see the girl. He shrugs it off then approached the girl. The girl had a malicious glint in her eyes like a… psycho robo-bear.

Mimic stared at the eyes and noticed… there were no pupils. He then felt… naked, bare and cold. He looked at his body to find him… naked. He reverted his gaze to the girl to find a corpse.

Mimic's eyes widened.

"Humans… don't trust them… ghosts… are the only ones you can believe… never look a human in the eyes… don't let them see what's underneath"

Mimic's screams were then heard by the people outside the room.

"What torture must he be experiencing!" said Corina fluttering around the building.

The door then burst open. Mimic quickly scurried out.

"Mimic earns two points for the team!" declared Kyurem.

Mimic didn't reply then quickly left the building.

 **000**

 **Mimic stared at the camera with blank eyes, unresponsive.**

 **000**

 **Mimi continued to shiver in fright. "The fact that we're the same species scares me… I need to hide"**

 **000**

"Felicia, you're next!" announced Kyurem.

Felicia frowned at him. "What if I die?! The world would be hell if the heroine of evil dies!"

Kyurem smirked. "The world would become a better place"

Felicia pouted as the legendary led her outside. Outside, Magearna and a coffin and a hole were waiting.

"Get in the coffin!" ordered Magearna pointing at the coffin with a button on its sides.

Felicia shuddered as she laid on the coffin.

"You have to last an hour!" explained Kyurem.

"An hour? I might die of suffocation!" protested Felicia as the lid was now place over the coffin.

"Don't care, I have a challenge to run"

Magearna shook her head in disdain as Kyurem entered the building and she finally placed the coffin in the hole.

 **000**

" **Kyurem used to be a gentle… oops I mean, gentler soul. But he turned… less gentle. I blame Zekrom and Reshiram!" fumed Magearna.**

" **I remember the time when we three we chosen as hosts… it was like a dream come true!"**

 **000**

"Lucy, there's a truckload of memes waiting for you outside!" said Kyurem smirking.

Lucy jumped in joy then went outside.

"Okay, who's next?" thought Kyurem. "Mimi… you have the same fear as Mimic so… I'll just use your other fear"

"O… other fear?" stammered Mimi nervously.

"Mimi, approach Semora!" ordered Kyurem.

"Yes, legend, yes!"

Mim quickly approached Semora who sitting near the corner of the wall.

"Um… I'm sorry"

Semora arched a brow. "What do-"

Mimi quickly pressed the button near Semora.

"And Mimi loses one point for the team!"

"What the 'f', that was child's play, why did you press the button!" spat Draco angrily.

Semora got up then slapped Draco. "If I was angrier, I would have used a knife!"

She then glared at Malikai then went back to her seat.

 **000**

" **Shit, her amnesia is now gone! I can't exploit her now!" fumed Malikai.**

 **000**

Lucy rapidly pressed her button as she didn't want to risk her virginity from the Mightyenas.

"I'll never be the same again…"

Kyurem sighed as Corina also entered the cabin, failing her fear which was… ketchup!

"Seriously?"

"It might stain my dress!"

"That's not a dress!" retorted Draco.

Corina rolled her eyes then flew next to Goo.

"Semora is next!"

Semora rolled her eyes as she followed Kyurem outside.

After the two's departure, Draco decided to talk with his alliance in private.

"So who do we eliminate in this episode?" queried Boo in a hushed tone.

"Alexa!" answered Draco.

"Shy girl?" said Shell taking a glance at Alexa who was talking to Ace.

Draco nodded. "She's smart so she'll be a threat in a future!"

"What about Lucy? She answered ten questions in the last challenge consecutively!" retorted Shell.

"She's crazy, the hosts will just drop her if she bombs another place" explained Draco.

Shell nodded before heading back to his seat while Boo shrugs her shoulder.

 **000**

" **Alexa is next!" smirked Draco.**

 **000**

Zygarde and Magearna entered the room with Felicia in their tail.

"Felicia earns two-" started Zygarde.

"Two points!" interrupted Magearna.

Zygarde rolled his eyes. "Ace, Sander, Malikai, Patricia and Vigor, please follow Magearna!"

The five reluctantly followed Magearna outside.

Zygarde then turned to Alexa. "Alexa, please dictate your favorite character in all of the books you've read!"

Alexa nodded reluctantly then went to the center to start talking.

"Destiny and Donny, enter the room!" ordered Zygarde.

The two siblings quickly went inside.

 **000**

Magearna led the five to a power plant.

"Ace, Patricia and Vigor, your fears are loose electricity, being restrained and Magnemite respectively so please enter!" barked Magearna.

The three walked inside.

"Okay, you two, please follow me"

 **000**

" **This challenge is merely the beginning" said Sander with blank eyes.**

 **000**

Kyurem returned to the mansion with a scorched Semora.

"Okay, Semora passed her challenge. Goo, Glimmershine, Ruffles, Carmen and Amber, follow me!"

By then, Alexa had already pressed her button and returned to her seat.

"Minus one point!" Kyurem declared leading the aforementioned five outside.

 **000**

 **Alexa continued to cradle herself. "I'm… in… PUBLICCCC!"**

 **000**

Donny and Destiny found themselves in the same empty room Mimic was.

"Sis… I'm scared!" said Donny hiding behind Destiny.

Destiny smiled. "Donny, let's talk about your love"

Donny blushed. "She was fluffy… like a pillow"

"Oh-"

The lights were turned off. When it turned back on, they found their father, a Cloyster.

"Children… leave!" said the Cloyster with wide eyes.

"What-" started Donny.

Suddenly, a knife stabs their father through the heart.

Destiny gasped while Donny looked like he was going to puke.

"Let's… press the button!" said Donny about to press it.

Destiny slapped him. "Get yourself together, it's just a knife… which is a weapon… but! This is just an illusion"

Donny nodded reluctantly.

 **000**

The three entered the powerplant and lying in wait for them was… a gigantic Magnemite!

Vigor fainted on the spot, Ace took a step back while Patricia frowned. "YOU'LLNEVERRESTRAINMEYOUBASTARDS!"

 **000**

Donny and Destiny both earned two points for their team as they exited the room.

Zygarde then directed Stephanie and Bliss inside.

"What's my fear again?" asked Bliss as Zygarde closed the door.

"Stephanie!" replied Zygarde.

"Wh?!"

Bliss quickly pressed the button and she quickly ran out of the room. When Stephanie was about to leave, Zygarde stopped her. "Stay in there, your illusion's starting"

Stephanie rolled her eyes as Zygarde closed the door.

 **000**

Magearna led Sander and Malikai to a clearing.

"We invite a special someone for this challenge!" explained Magearna smirking.

From behind a tree, another Decidueye perched.

"Makai" muttered Malikai.

"Brother, how are the ladies?" asked Makai. He then turned to Sander. "Sand castles are rad!"

Sander frowned as his eyes turned black.

Magearna gulped then floated away.

 **000**

 **Malikai now has a cold compress on his head. "Sander is… unstable!"**

 **000**

 **Magearna sighed. "They both failed! I'm sorry but…"**

 **000**

Stephanie was facing her worst fear: loneliness.

Stephanie frowned. All she can see was rain, lots of it. It was lonely… very. Determined, she continued to sit through the loneliness.

 **000**

Vigor, Ace and Patricia finally returned to the mansion with Patricia being restrained.

"INEED…BLOOODDDDDD!" chanted Patricia as she was carried next to Alexa.

Alexa quickly nuzzled Ace. "How was it?"

"It was scary!" replied Ace smiling.

 **000**

" **Alexa is sweet" remarked Ace.**

 **000**

 **Hello, my name is Porygon and I'm the camera man! It's time for a montage since this was taking too long!**

 **000**

Carmen and Amber both had to face their worst fear together which was being boiled alive (don't ask) which they passed. Ruffles had to face a… Dunsparce (again, don't ask) which he passed, Goo had to be alone without girls, which he failed miserably.

 **000**

 **End of montage.**

 **000**

Glimmershine was led back to the mansion.

"What?! We're back here!" said Glimmershine dumbfounded.

Kyurem smirked. "It's fun to see you suffer!"

"So… what fear would I face?" asked Glimmershine.

Kyurem smirked then snapped his finger. Glimmershine morphed to a… Trubbish.

"I… I'm ugly!" remarked Glimmershine looking at his new form.

Luther gritted his teeth then approached Glimmershine. "You hate me because I'm trash, because I'm retarded!"

Glimmershine gaped at him. "That-"

Luther smacked him in the face. "I… I'm different so do not hate me!"

Luther went back to his seat leaving a dazed Glimmershine who reverted back to an Absol.

"Umm… two points for the Umbreons" declared Kyurem awkwardly.

 **000**

" **I do not hate Glimmershine but I dislike Pokemon who care more about their looks…" pointed out Luther.**

 **000**

" **Trash bag is going down for insulting me!" said Glimmershine seething in anger. He then shook his head. "I'm not Malikai so… I'll just… leave it to fate"**

 **000**

 **Malikai snickered. "This is perfect! Extra blackmailing material!"**

 **000**

Stephanie also completed her challenge afterwards.

"Okay, Elijah is next!" declared Kyurem.

"What do I have to face?" asked Elijah.

"Stand next to Choo!" replied Kyurem. "Elijah is scared of being severely ill and Choo has…"

"Measles, chicken pox and the flu at once!" explained Choo scratching her face.

"When did you got sick?" asked Bear letting go of her.

"Since yesterday"

"Ooookay, Choo, on the other hand, is scared of fire so… use Ember on her or whatever"

Elijah reluctantly walked towards Choo who quickly covered her face in embarrassement. Sighing, Elijah pressed his button.

 **000**

" **I pressed my button because… how can a sick contestant do well?! I would be considered the weakest link and I would be out! Then again… Choo survived three eliminations" pointed out Elijah.**

 **000**

 **(Another short montage (very short))**

 **Bear was scared of… bears?**

" **Eeekkk!" screamed Bear as he ran out of the Ursaring Cave.**

 **The Ursaring exited the cave then clenched its fists. "Gate crasher!"**

 **Boo was scared of carving knives and easily failed.**

 **(End of very short montage)**

 **000**

" **Bear is scared of bears? That's a laugh!" chortled Malikai.**

 **000**

"Luther, you're next!" announced Kyurem.

Luther shuddered as he was led by Magearna outside.

"Shell, get in!" continued Kyurem pointing at the room.

Shell nodded then entered.

Theo frowned. "I'm getting bored"

"That's okay, I have something to say!" declared Kyurem.

Everyone looked at the dragon eagerly. Theo's eyes then narrowed.

"Theo… has been arrested after being framed by fake friends!" revealed Kyurem.

Elijah eyed Theo concerned and Sander smirked.

 **000**

" **The Steel-Type revealed his nature to us… it might be easier to boot him off!" said Sander grinning.**

 **000**

" **Poor guy…" said Elijah.**

 **000**

" **I don't need pity… I can… only trust… myself!" cried Theo.**

 **000**

Shell cried as she saw her mother died… again. He wiped off the tears as the video repeated.

"Oh come on, that's fifth time!" groaned Shell annoyed.

 **000**

Luther was on top of the mansion which was surprisingly high.

"This is CRAZYYYYYY!" he screamed.

 **000**

"Okay, it's time for Round Two!" announced Kyurem as Luther and Shell both failed their challenge.

"But, I thought we only had one challenge" pointed out P.J.

Jester nodded in agreement.

"But… since we're running low in remaining time, we incorporated those who didn't face their fears into one challenge!"

"Kindly elaborate to us" offered Elijah.

'Each teams pick three Pokemon who didn't participate yet to participate in their fears! The one who successfully face their fear earns a point for their team, the team with the most points win the challenge!"

"So… the first challenge was a fluke!" huffed Luther.

Kyurem nodded.

"You revealed my secret… for this!" fumed Theo about to attack Kyurem.

"You can't damage me! Just pick the Pokemon you want to participate!"

 **000**

" **Bugger, my timidity would not be effective for this!" exclaimed Jester frowning. "Semora promised to train me but… I'm too scared to approach her"**

 **000**

"Okay, who do you want to face their fear?" asked Kyurem.

"Hazel and I will participate!" replied Crimson.

Hazel rolled his eyes. "Let Jack in instead!"

"Fine! Who else?"

"Umm…. I volunteer!" said Jester.

"Are you sure?" asked Crimson.

Jester nodded.

"Okay, how about for the Umbreons?" asked Kyurem turning to the Umbreons.

"Draco, Comet and Volty are the only ones left so we have no choice!" answered Theo.

"Your team sucks!" commented Kyurem smirking.

 **000**

" **Kyurem is a fat bastard!" exclaimed Theo arms folded.**

 **000**

 **P.J. shivered in the confessional. 'I'm worried about Jester… is it my big brother instinct or maybe I'm worried about something else"**

 **P.J. shook his head. "Get yourself together P.J."**

 **000**

Jack was the first to participate for his team. He was told to go outside only to meet familiar faces.

"Moms… dad… brother?" he intoned confused.

"Jack, stay away, this is going to get dirty!" warned a Floatzel which sounded feminine.

Jack gulped as the pair of the Buizel evolution line fights the two Chandelures. Quickly, he went back inside.

"And Jack failed the challenge!" declared Kyurem.

"Tsk tsk tsk, I didn't press the button so I'm technically… still in the game!" corrected Jack.

Kyurem face-plamed to Jack's loophole. "I should've known… if anyone follows his example, it means automatic elimination!"

The contestants all rolled their eyes.

 **000**

" **Loopholes! What a fascinating thing!" smirked Jack.**

 **000**

 **Lucy clapped her hands. "Jack is such an interesting guy! Felicia and I should team up with him sometime!"**

 **000**

"Crimson, you're next!" ordered Kyurem.

Crimson sighs as she was led outside.

"Volty… you're automatically out!"

"WHAT?! I didn't do my challenge yet!" protested Volty.

"Well… your fear was impossible so you're out!"

 **000**

" **My fear is not impossible! I'm very much aware that Ultra Space exists!" huffed Volty.**

 **000**

Crimson returned to the cabin after succeeding with her fear.

"Okay, Jester has to face his fear and succeed or else the Umbreons will have a chance to retaliate!"

Jester gulped.

"Okay, Elijah, do it!"

"Sorry"

Elijah shot embers at Jester who tried to last it.

"I… can't do this… no… I can!"

Jester smirked as the fire was extinguished.

"Impressive, the Arcanines win!" announced Kyurem.

The Arcanines all cheered while the Umbreons all groaned in annoyance.

 **000**

" **And we lost… again!" moaned Draco.**

 **000**

 **Alexa frowned. "I wonder who's going home"**

 **000**

Before the elimination ceremony, Semora decided to take a walk a recall her experience during the amnesia escapade.

"I hate Malikai" she muttered.

"Tsk tsk, you seem to have forgotten our deal!"

She turned around to find Malikai.

"What do you want?"

"Vote for Alexa"

"But why?"

"Because I've said so"

Semora wanted to kill him but… she made a pact so… she reluctantly nodded.

 **000**

 **Malikai: Bye Alexa**

 **000**

 **Lucy: Ace! Alexa is mine**

 **000**

 **Alexa: Umm… Theo?**

 **000**

 **Felicia: Ace, because that's Lucy's choice!**

 **000**

 **Draco: Alexa**

 **000**

 **Mimi: Malikai… he has that malicious vibe to him**

 **000**

 **Theo: Semora!**

At the campfire ceremony, Kyurem held a tray of PokePuffs.

"Okay, everyone but Alexa, Theo, Malikai, Semora and Ace!"

Alexa frowned, Theo looked calm, Malikai smirked, Semora looked at the ground ashamed and Ace was plain confused.

"Wow, the results are surprising!"

"Just give me my PokePuff!" growled Theo.

"Theo and Malikai are both safe!" announced Kyurem.

"Semora is also safe!"

Alexa crossed her fingers while Ace bit his claws.

"And the one leaving tonight is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Alexa!"

Ace frowned as he received his PokePuff.

"Me?! But… why?" said Alexa surprised.

"We don't know either but you are leaving tonight!"

 **000**

" **I'm out… this is so aggravating!" commented Alexa.**

" **I want Ace or Lucy to win this because… they are my friends!"**

 **000**

Alexa is now sitting on a white box while Kyurem turned the crank.

"What is this exactly?!" she asked.

"Your sendoff!" replied Alexa as an eerie song played.

"What do you MEEEE-" started Alexa only to be sent hurtling away because of the Jack-in-a-Box.

Kyurem left. Unknown to him, a Pokemon was watching.

 **000**

" **My beloved… is out! Ace has something to do with this, I'm sure!" fumed Lucy. "I'll get you out then I'll have Alexa all for myself"**

 **000**

 **That ends this chapter. Alexa is gone…**

 **Lucy becomes jealous of Ace. Luther snaps at Glimmershine. Sander assaults Malikai for pleasure. Mimi can't find to say sorry. What will happen next on TOTAL… POKEMON… ISLAND?!**

 **Next Chapter: Zygarde organizes a new kind of cooking contest that baffles the remaining campers. A contestant betrays another and reveals his/her secret thus breaking the heart of another. With sabotage from another contestant, a contestant leaves broken-hearted.**

 **Alexa: Please review!**


End file.
